Summer of Love
by weareyourheroes
Summary: More than anything in the world, Harry Potter and the beautiful Miss Hermione Granger want to be the one who fulfills the others journey. Can they express their true feelings? And just what sort of stuff will they get up to? Plz read & review.
1. It All Started With A Simple PhoneCall

Summer Of Love

More than anything in the world, Harry Potter and the beatiful Miss Hermione Granger want to be itimiate with each other. Both of them think the other is too perfect for them but they both listen to their hearts. The bond that they share grows when Hermione invites Harry to spend the summer with her. Can they tell the other in the most beautiful way possible? Even they will be surprsied to find out the truth.

Thanks so much to the most beautiful people I've ever met. My parents, family and my adorable friends, You guys rock and this is your chance!!!

I own every chracter except for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the Dursleys and Weasleys. Any chracter that resembles anybody alive or dead it is a complete coinicidence.

Chapter One: It All Started With A Simple Phone-Call

Summer. A gorgeous time of year for most people. A time to visit the beach, exotic locations and the best way to confess. Confess what? you may ask. Well, I'll tell you. Confess Love.

Love. Ick. Right now all you can think about is snogging and no oxgyen and sweaty palms. But you're wrong. True Love is full of tenderness and passion and embracing the others wishes. It's pretty rare to have such a bond between alot of people. And it's even rarer to find two people like that who aren't even together. And if you've been hiding under a rock than by now you will of guessed that the people I'm talking about are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Where have Cho and Ron gone? Down the drain of course. True, Cho was pretty and every young Asian that you'll come across is just breath-taking. Harry did like the feel of his hands through her hair. But she didn't complete him. The only reason he went out with her was because he thought that Hermione would never like him.

And Ron? Yes, Ron was funny and and a slick-talker but Hermione knew that he didn't want the same as her. Besides, he was better off with Luna Lovegood.

Two weeks without the love of her life was just too much to bare. Not a day had gone by when she didn't think about him and what it would be like to be the girl in his arms each night. This Monday, however was different. She knew that Harry wouldn't be spending the summer with the Weasleys as Ron had Luna over and Fred was recovering in hospital from a serious terminal disease and that Fleur was pregnant and had just broken her leg.

Lying in her King-sized bed wearing her well-starched pink cotton dressing gown with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in hand, Hermione was discovring the msytical history of the dangerous Goblins. Fascinated by the topic, her eyes glued to the 934 page book, not a thought about Harry had occured to her so far.

But that was soon to change. Reaching the end of her chapter, she closed it and slumped her delicate body down onto the matress. It had just the right amount of firm, balance and squish.

Mmmm. Harry. If only God would answer her prayers. Then she would be completely satisfied.

She pouted as she remembered the promsie to that she had made before they left Hogwarts behind for another year. "Oh crap. Why didn't I think of that before? Not fair!''

Quickly jumping up to her bookcase, she searched for the lost book. Stuffing her hand behind the many contents, her hands touched the one she was looking for. Checking to see if it was the right one, she turned on the spot and found her self face-to-face to the mirror. Laughing at the truimphant look on her face, she hopped back into bed.

Skimming the rough, cracked, aged pages was hard not to recieve just a few paper-cuts. Wincing in pain, Hermione sucked on the tip of her right forefinger to ease the blood. Yes! She found it. Decorated in tiny pink love-hearts was the phone number that she so often memorized. Strange that it was the Dursleys and who would want to talk to them but Harry lived there and so it was also his.

Picking up her hot-pink Motorola phone in a snap, she punched in the number and waited anxiously.

Checking caller ID, Harry's heart skipped a beat when he realized who was calling.

"One Missisipi. Two Missisipi. Three Missisipi. That seems pretty cool," he muttered to himself before answering.

"Hello?" he asked, postitive that the girl on the other end could hear his pounding chest.

"Hello. May I please speak with Harry?" the voice of an Angel soaked through Harry's brain, wrapping him in a position where he was speechless.

"Um...this is him," he replied. _'Damn it. That was so dumb!'_

"Oh Harry, it's Hermione!" she said brightly, so relieved that it wasn't one of the Dursleys. Without a doubt they would hang up on her.

"Hi Hermione. How are you?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the summer with me if thats alright with your Uncle?" she wondered nervously.

Harry dropped the phone.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione had heard the thud. He quickly retrieved it, scolding himself at being so careless.

Öh sorry. I was just...um...uh..." _'Oh man. She probably thinks that I have the brains of a baboon... I think it's true anyway!'_

''Let me see," he finally was able to say something without stammering. Hermione giggled as she heard frustrated yelling, a sharp prod of a stick on the wall and a wailing Dudley.

"He...said...yes!"' Harry had returned, and was clutching at a stitch in his side. Hermione herself was trying to contain her laughter.

"Fantastic. What time is good?"

"Oh God 'Mione. Please don't leave me with...with..._them_! I'll die of boredom and then you'll be sorry!"''Harry exclaimed in a fake hurt tone which made Hermione burst with heart-warming laughter.

"How about after Lunch. That gives you time to pack your things and to eat." Harry smiled.

"'Perfect. Your right, of course, you're always right. Can't wait to get away from Yogi and his two Bobos," he joked. Hermione giggled again, this time though, she sounded like a hyena.

"'Oh I agree. I shall meet you at the doorway at approximately 1 o'clock,"''she said in a posh voice. Harry rolled his eyes as they both hung up.

Harry had packed his trunk and a rucksack packed in less than 15 mintues. Then, with a letter to Ron, he sent Hedwig to stay at the Weasleys so she could have time with Eroll, Hermes and Pig. He had tried to tame his hair but failed miserably.

Hermione, meanwhile had changed into an outfit that she hoped would take his breath away. She had fixed her hair so that it was in perfect shape. Now all they could both do was simply...wait. How hard could that be? VERY!

A:N: I hoped u liked it. Don't know where I got Yogi & his two Bobos from though. Oh well. I'll try to update soon. The more reviews I get, the more chapters I will put in.

Love Chicky Babe No. 1


	2. Just To See You Smile

Chapter Two: Just To See You Smile

Still in shock from the phone-call just hours earlier, Hermione had started to wonder whether or not this was such a good idea. Her mind kept on swishing from Harry to Ginny. Ginny had never got over her crush on Harry. She may of been sweet but she sure cold cast some darn good hexes.

But even so, she wasn't certain that Harry even liked her. Once or twice she caught him staring at her in an odd manner but maybe he was looking past her into Ginny's eyes. Crap, this was too much to bare. She started to pace around her room, as though she had something on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't just get a hold of it. Man, was she bored. After listening to Robbie Williams over and over and over again, she started to read some more of her book.

'Oh my God! What's the time?' her mind rushed frantically as she retrieved her hot pink Motorola phone. 12:41. As fast as she could, she stuffed the phone in the back of her jeans pocket, grabbed her keys and rushed down the stairs to a skidding halt. With no idea where her parents were, she powered out the door to her brand-new silver Lamborghini. She had a vivid image of where to go as she had made her Mum drive past his house several times. It was getting closer and closer to one. Hermione was never late. This was turing out to be a diaster.

But she made it. Heart pounding as she made her way up the stony path, her throat started to feel tight. 'Oh God. I think I'm dying of fright. Can people do that? Way to get off he beaten track Granger!' She picked up the brass doorknocker and waited patiently. She expected Harry to answe the door but was surprised when the beefy Dudley Dursley appeared.

"Um...hi..." he said supidly. He eyed Hermione up and down. She go the feeling of how you felt when Dumbledore did the same thing, as though he was X-raying you. "What's your name?" He thought that he was being polite but it was obvious that Hermione didn't think so when his mouth dropped open and saliva poured out when he found her breasts.

"I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Harry's and if it isn't too hard, I'd love it if you could get your eyes off my chest," she snapped. Dudley scowled when he heard Harry's name and jerked his thumb back. A tall and handsome young man was standing at the foot of the stairs, grinning madly at Hermione. She returned a dazzling smile and ran into his manly arms. He caught her sweet, cherry scent and sighed in content.

Never had he seen her looking so good. Her hair was a shimmering, shiny, glossy, mass of loose curls, the most beautiful chocolate he had ever seen. Her eyes were so good,a deep, rich pool of melting chocolate, flecked with gold around the iris, long, curly lashes framing the eyes. Her hands, slender and feminine, were decorated with a pearly-coloured French manicure. Two weeks ago, her skin had been quite fair but now it was ushered into a deep bronze with a sprinkling of freckles. The clothes that she was wearing showed off her womanly curves.

Skinny black jeans tucked into black cowboy boots, a white tee underneath a thick-strapped grey singlet. Man, she was hot.

Hermione, meanwhile, as enjoying her view of Harry. His raven hair was messy, but was at the best Hermione had ever seen. His piercing, brilliant, emerald-green eyes were locked into hers. From all the manual labour he did with the Dursleys, rewarded him with broad shoulders and muscles. He also had a slight tan that stood out against his eyes.

"I've sent Hedwig to Ron's. My trunks a little heavy..." was the first thing Harry could come up with. Hermione helped him to carry it out the door.

"Awesome car 'Mione!" he exclaimed when he spotted it.

"I know. I got it when I cam home from Hogwarts!" she explained as they heaved the trunk into the boot. Within minutes they were out of Surrey. Both of their thoughts were focused on the other. Even though there was silence, it seemed as though they were screaming.

Hermione turned into a street call Gemstone Cove. She pulled up at the driveway of Number 9. Harry gasped as he got out of the car. The three-storey house was a cream colour with charming flowers such as roses, lilies, petunias, lavenders, marigolds, daisies, sunflowers and more. What happened next was hard to concieve. Harry barely heard the gentle thud or concrete crunching underneath his feet. Hermione twisted the handle and they stepped inside. A breezy air swept over Harry and pulled him in its depths...

A/N: a cliffy. give me ideas on what should happen next and what Hermione's house and room should like. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Love Chicky Babe No. 1


	3. Welcome to The Grangers!

Summer of Love

Thanx 4 reviewing. I really appreciate it as you can already tell.

If your gonna support me throughout the whole story than I might send you a little surprise (hint, hint)

Chapter Three: Welcome to the Grangers

Man alive that felt good. The air was warm outside so this was a pleasant surprise. His eyes snapped open and he gasped in wonderment. (( A/N: Is that even a word? Oh well...))

They were in a hallway, a simple but beautiful hall-way. A small table on the right stood below a wide mirror, reflecting a door on the other side but Hermione didn't show him it. Instead, she led him into the gleaming Kitchen, with silver appliances, a floor-length wooden cupboard and a grantite bench complete with a wooden table big enough for at least eight people. Harry had no idea why, since there was only a few people in Hermione's family.

The lounge-room was very nice too. One long lounge in a mocha-colour was in the middle of two armchairs. A coffee table was in the centre of the room with plenty of room to keep your feet up. A wide-screen Plasma Tv with surround-sound system had its back on the wall. Behind the lounges was a beautiful view of the garden but Harry didn't notice it.

"The ground-floor doesn't have a lot of stuff but it's better upstairs..." Hermione explained as she showed him up the wooden, spiral staircase. She was right! To the left was a baby-pink door with a cute, wooden, oak 'E' hanging from the door. The door next to it was baby blue with a 'T' glued onto it. Harry would of asked whose rooms those were if Hermione hadn't started down the right side of the hallway.

She stopped outside a pair of wooden oak double-doors. She turned one of the French handles and stepped inside, Harry at her heels.

This was clearly Hermiones room. A gorgeous shade of deep rose coloured Hermione's walls. Stuffed up beside a wall on the left was her King-sized bed with rose-coloured hangings, several pillows and a heap of adorable teddies. A bedside table painted in an off-white stood next to it, with a reading lamp, a thick book (well DUH!), a set of keys with a koala hanging from it, (( A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help myself )) and a photo-frame of Harry, Ron and herself. Harry smiled tenderlyas he remembered that photo. A wooden on the right of of a wall was opened, showing Hermione's bathroom. Harry peeked inside it to find an under-ground Jacuzzi bathtub, with a three candles perched on the edge, a shower and a cupboard with a wall-mirror on top of it.

Back in Hermione's room was a bookcase over-flowing with books crammed into it and a set of doors similar like the doors to the entrance of the room but smaller (( A/N: I'm talking about doors a lot, huh? )) A sliding door with crystal-clear curtains and French-glazed glass led out to a balcony.

"Let's go to your room," Hermione suggested sweetly. Harry agreed, his trunk was making his arms tired. Out the door, you turn left and there is another hallway. At the very end of it were doors similar to Hermione's but alot larger. Harry knew that that was Hermione's parents room. His room had only one door but he was fine with that.

Gryffindor emblems galore, the Gryffindor scarf pinned onto the wall, a small balcony, a King-sized bed, a desk, a bathroom smaller than Hermione's and a wardrobe. Harry was amazed.

"Hermione, why did decorate my room?" Harry wondered.

"I didn't. As soon as I came home from Hogwarts in our first year, I wanted to make a room like my Dorm, so I wouldn't miss it so much and that Mum and Dad could have a clear view on what to expect. The bed is actually four-poster, so I'm sure you'll feel right at home." Harry smiled. Hermione sure didn't cease to amaze him.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"I don't know. They must be sleeping or something but they'll be up soon," Hermione said with a hint of nervousness. "Anyway, would you like something to eat?" she added. Harry nodded his head with eagar. He had skipped breakfast as he was too excited about the coming of Hermione.

With his thoughts concentrated on Hermione, she in turn was thinking about her love.

'He is SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO cute! I just had to get that out. Granger, that was a good decision to invite. Well, they don't call you smart for nothing...Why am I talking about this? Why? Am I that stupid? Obviously... I'll be shutting up now. But he's so pretty... I mean beautiful...I mean lovely...I mean...crap, I really am dumb.'

Harry seated himself at the bench and waited politely for Hermione to conjure up some snacks which she soon did. Double-chunk chocolate-chip cookies and a small bowl of cucumber laced in salt was placed in front of Harry. He ate whole-heartedly which left Hermione to wonder wheter or not the Dursleys actually gave him some proper food.

"By the way Hermione," Harry said after he swallowed a bit of his cookie. " I just want to thank you so much for recusing me. What could I do without you?" he whispered and reached out to brush her arm. A tingle or pure delight ran up her spine at his touch. He stared deep into his eyes. They reminded him or beautiful pools of melting chocolate that he actually thought that they were.

A cry echoed through the house. Harry jumped, startled. Hermione checked the diamond watch on her wrist and gave an uneven smile.

"43 mintues of unbroken sleep. Mum and Dad are always saying that that's better than nothing. Wait here, I'll be right back," she uttered. Harry couldn't help but notice that her hands were shaking. Another cry screeched.

'Who the heck is that?' Harry wondered curiously. But he didn't have time to ask because Hermione was already rushing up the stairs...

A/N: Another cliffhanger. PLZ REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What should happen next? And I am so sorry that these chapters are just so short. I promise that this next one will be at least 10 pages. If not then my little brother wants to go on Club Penguin OR I went really bad on my skool report...

Love Chicky Babe No. 1

If you want, call me Jordo... hint, hint... name is Jordan!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Surprise, Surprise!

Summer or Love

Thanx 2 every1 who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Keep reading, it's gonna get interesting.

Chapter Four: Surprise, Surprise.

Harry waited impatiently. Maybe Hermione had a secret that she couldn't tell him, Harry, about? Whatever the cause he was about to find out.

Hermione walked carefully down the stairs with a small bundle in her arms. Harry's mind was rushing so badly, he almost had a headache.

Hermione made it to the table and sat down, cooeing at the white blanket.

"Hermione...who is that?" Harry asked with a hint of concern. Hermione's lips wre tight as she answered.

"My baby sister..." she whispered so quietly that Harry could barely hear her. But he did. Loud and clear, her word soaked through his ears and refused to leave. Of course, he didn't have a problem with it. It was just that Hermione hadn't even bothered to tell him.

"How old is she?" he said softly.

"11...11 months..." Harry's eyes were glazed. How come she had never told him or Ron?

"Why didn't you tell us Hermione? We care about you so obviously we would care about your sister," he explained. Hermione gave a watery smile and nodded.

"Your right. I should of told you. It was just that everytime I tried to, something always got in the way. I'm really sorry Harry-" her voice broke off. Harry took one of her hands and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't worry. It's perfectly alright," he insisted.

"Do you really want to spend the summer with a _baby_?" Hermione wanted to know.

All Harry could do was nod his head. The baby gave a whimper and Hermione unwrapped her blanket. She sat the baby up on the table.

"What's her name?" Harry said, just a bit too loud. Hermione shivered a bit before answering.

"Jazmine Ashley Granger. If you want, you can call her Jazz or Jazzy."

Jazzy was a mini-me of Hermione full-stop. Short brown curls the colour of dark Swiss chocolate, eyes that were large and full of delight and a beautiful smile, similar to Hermione's. The baby was wearing 3/4 demin jeans with pink lining and a white t-shirt that said in black writing _'I'll be nicer if you give me chocolate''. _((A/N: that's what I'm wearing now except my shirt is black and the writing white )) Her hair was pulled up into two high pig-tails sitting at the top of her head.

Hermione gave Jazmine a tiny chunk of her cucumber and kissed the top of her head. They soon finished eating.

"Here, I'll clean up," Harry insisted. Before Hermione could protest he walked with purpose over to the sink and rinsed the plates before putting them in the dishwasher.

"What do you want to do now?" Harry asked polietly. Hermione considered this.

"Would you like to take a look at the garden?" she elucidated. Harry agreed.

Hermione led him over to a small Conservatory with plants and a huge sliding door was There was also some patio furniture and small tables.

''Wicked!" Harry exclaimed as they walked into the huge, picture-perfect garden.

A huge underground pool with solar heating, with a hot tub constructed onto it sat near the tall fecnce. To the left was a bunch of trees that stretched for about half an acre. Situated on the highest of the trees was a wooden tree house with a wraparound deck. A swingset and a sandbox (obviously for Jazzy) was a few yards away. Flowers bloomed everywhere and the grass was heathly and soft.

Hermione sat the baby down on the grass. Jazzy was now wide awake and had plenty of energy. She crawled around, sniffing at all the flowers and then grabbing fistfuls of grass, throwing pieces up in the air surrounding her and chuckling her adorable baby laugh.

Harry sat down and Hermione joined him. For a moment they just watched the horizon but they were interrupted by someone who loved being center of attention.

"Lookie!" Jazzy cried, lying on her back with a flower in hand.

Hermione slowly inched her way closer to her sister. She wriggled on her front. Jazzy was so occupied in her flower that she didn't even notice it when Hermione simply said, "Boo".

Jazzy turned her head to Hermione and screamed and tried to get up but Hermione had her in her arms. Jazzy squealed her head off and Hermione laughed, watching her sister unsuccessfully tyring to prying her ams off her.

"No, no, no!" Jazzy giggled.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hermione copied the little girl.

Harry, meanwhile, was watching the duo in awe. Never before had he seen siblings bond so much.

Tired, Hermione let Jazzy go. Jazzy crawled over to Harry. He had never held a baby before so when he picked her up he was quite nervous. But little Jazzy snuggled close and that all changed. She was the most cutest little thing he'd ever seen.

"Do you want to go in the pool tomorrow?" Hermione wondered.

''I'd love that," he said shortly. Hermione frowned when she looked at Harry again. There was something different about him...

"HARRY, YOU HAVEN'T GOT GLASSES!" Hermione shouted, startling Harry and Jazzy, who squealed.

"I know that. I've got lenses," he pointed to his eyes to prove so.

"Why?"

Why? He wasn't going to tell her that he persuaded his Uncle to get lenses so that Hermione wouldn't find him ugly. To be frank, he hated his glasses. He never used to but now he felt dorky in them.

"Uncle Vernon said that it would be better for me," he lied. He hated to lie, especially to his friends.

"Ok." Hermione fell silent, questioning if his Uncle really did want to give Harry lenses. Upon seeing Jazzy shiver, Harry suggested that they should go back inside the house to warm up.

Back in the Kitchen, they were greeted by the presence of two adults. Hermione's parents.

"Hi, Mum. Hi Dad," Hermione said cheerfully and walked over to them. Mr. Granger kissed the top of his daughter's head and Mrs. Granger took Jazzy in her arms.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my parents," Hermione pulled Harry over to the smiling couple.

Mrs. Granger was plump with light-brown curly hair and meaningful brown eyes. Her clothes showed that she was a fair and sincere woman: A black, ruffled, layered skirt to her kness and a simple white t-shirt.

"It's very nice to meet you Harry. Call me Katie," she introduced. Harry took her hand.

"Thank-you very much for letting me stay here Katie," he said polietly. Then he walked over to Mr. Granger. He was a tall man with shaggy brown hair and misty blue eyes. His facial expression showed that he was protective of his daughters, but showed that he could have fun at the same time.

"My name is Jackson. We're very happy to let you stay here with us,'' he said in a soft but gruff tone.

''Thank-you Mr. Granger. My-my name is Harry Potter," he stated, rather nervous. Jackson _had _to like him if he was going to be Hermione's boyfriend.

"Well, dinner will be ready very shortly," Katie said. Now Jackson had Jazzy in his arms. He played with her fingers and tickled her belly.

"How about I'll unpack my stuff?" Harry said to Hermione. She nodded and the two headed up the stairs to his room.

"I'm just gonna have a quick shower." Hermione hoped that he didn't see her flushed cheeks.

Harry's trunk sat in the middle of the large room. He started off with his clothes. He placed his textbooks on the desk neatly. His Firebolt was put away in the wardrobe. He laid his wand on his bedside table. He shoved the trunk under the bed and started on his rucksack.

A pile of gold was stored away in a secret compartment. A shard of mirror that Sirius had gave him also stayed in the bag as he didn't want Jazzy to cut herself if she found it. He felt around for anymore stuff.

A ragged photograph of Hermione and himself was produced. He looked at it lovingly.

_Knock, Knock_

Harry quickly stuffed the picture back into the bag. He stood up and answered the door.

A smiling Hermione held Jazzy in her arms. Harry couldn't get over how cute they looked. Hermione was wearing 3/4 silky hot-pink pajama pants that had monkeys with wings and arrows and hearts surrounding them. Her top was light-pink with a white rim with three monkeys dancing around on clouds. In curly white writing were the words:_ Shower me with Love. _(( A/N: I have those PJ's. They are so adorable! ))

Hermione had dressed Jazzy in pink bootie pajamas with a white flower emboridering the left-hand breast pocket.

"I know it's too early to have a shower but I just didn''t want to waste time," she said before Harry could say anything. He let her into the room.

Hermione went over to sit on his bed after she had put Jazzy on the floor, who started to crawl around. Harry joined Hermione.

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't tell you about Jazzy,'' Hermione said softly.

"You've already told me he reason Hermione. I'm not angry at you or anything. Please don't feel sad." He took one of her hands and a shiver went up her spine. A good one. A shiver of bliss. The same thing was happening to him as she squeezed his hand back tightly.

"I think that dinner should be ready soon. Do you want to watch a bit Tv?" Hermione proclaimed. Harry nodded and picked up Jazzy who gasped in surprise as she had her back on them.

A beautiful smell wafted straight into their noses as they climbed down the spiral staircase. It reminded Harry of a familiar, cosy place. But it wasn't Hogwarts.

A walker for Jazzy was next to the coffee table. He placed her in it and she started top bounce around the room. He flopped on the lounge just a few centimeteres away from his secret love. She was switching through the channels at an amazing rate.

"What would you like to watch Harry?" Harry had never watched a lot of Tv before so he didn't know what sort of shows there were. He told Hermione this, who profusely aplogized over and over again. Finally, he settled on an American show called Desperate Housewives. The tittle sounded pretty funny so he thought the show was. But he was wrong. He yawned and blinked and rolled his eyes every 10 seconds. Hermione, on the other hand, loved it. Probably because she was a girl.

"Dinners ready," Katie's voice floated from the Kitchen.

After seating Jazzy in a wooden highchair, Hermione settled herself between her father and Harry. Katie came over laden with plates full of spaghetti. Jazzy clapped her hands as she looked down at her food. She picked up a strand and wiped the sauce all over her face.

"Don't tell me I have to give you another bath?" Hermione pretented to groan.

"Apparently so!" Harry exclaimed when Jazzy picked up her bowl and turned it upside-down on her small head, laughing as tiny chinks of meat rained down her face.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll clean her up," Katie promised her eldest daughter who sighed with relief as she slurped her juice.

"That was absolutely delicious Katie," Harry said attentively as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Hermione loved his rough-neck appearance.

"Thank-you Harry. I'm glad you liked it," Jackson winked at Harry.

"Oh-I thought Katie made it," Harry mumbled embarrassed. Jackson chuckled as he ruffled Harry's already-messy hair.

"I'll give my baby a bath and I'll clean up later," Katie announced to no one in particular.

"I might have a shower after," Harry said after Katie and Jazzy left the room.

"Sounds good. What do you want to do after that?"' Hermione wondered.

"I don't know. Whatever comes to mind I guess," he shrugged.

Jazzy was tired after Katie had given her a good scrub. She rubbed eyes as Katie brought her into Hermione's room.

"I think she'll go to sleep soon. I tried to put her in her cot but she refused." Katie kissed both her daughters and left the room.

"Well, you'll go to bed for me, won't you Pumkin? Huh? Yes you will. Wanna know why? 'Cause your the cutest little baby on Earth. That's why!" Hermione whispered in the most adorable voice you could imagine.

A knock at the door told her that Harry was out of the shower. Wondering what sort of PJ's Harry had, she opened the door. Her prayers had been answered as she gaped at his muscular six-pack and torso. He was wearing nothing (( A/N: I wish! )) but plain emerald-green boxers. HIs hair was still wet and his chest glistened as though he hadn't wiped the water off properly. He was a toal hunk!

"I see Jazzy's clean again," was the first thing he said.

"Yep. But not for long. She's always up to mischief," Hermione smiled. Upon seeing Jazzy yawn again, she decided to put her to sleep.

The pair walked down the hall, Jazzy resting on Hermione's shoulders. She twisted the clean bronze handle open to reveal Jazzy's room.

A baby-pink circular crib stood tall in the middle of the nice-sized room. Plenty of stuffed toys and plastic books lay scattered on the floor. The furniture was dark, polished and wooded. The room was complete with a light-coloured wooden rocking chair, crystal-clear curtains and a changing-table.

Hermione stole across the room silently and swiftly laid the bundle of joy in the cot. She covered her with a thin, baby-pink sheet and a fluffy blanket. She soothed her with calming words which helped to get the baby drowsy. Harry caught clippets of the words, such as: _Mermaid, lilac, babys breath... _Within minutes, Jazzy was out cold.

Harry and Hermione left the room, closing the door behind them and headed off to Hermione's room.

"Well, now I'm bored. Wanna play a game?" Hermione suggested.

For four hours straight, they played Exploding Snap. Harry had found some cards from the Chocolate Frogs deep in the bottom of his rucksack, so they also poured over them. A black stain was left in Hermione's carpet by the end of their fierce game but Harry muttered a spell to get rid of it. Going into their seventh year was a good thing, seeing as McGonagall had given them permission to use magic during the holidays.

By the time they had finished it was well past nine. They both wanted to get a good-night's sleep, ready for the following day.

"Sweet dreams Hermione," Harry's voice swept over her ears as he hugged her. A shiver swished down her spine once again as that happened.

"I always do. But only if you do too!" she teased. Harry pretended to look annoyed.

"Well, it isn't like I can control my dreams!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Hermione giggled. Then, without warning, she stood on the edge of her tippy-toes and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Harry had to stop himself from screaming with delight. He kissed her forehead and the same thing happened to her. For a moment, they just stood there in a firm embrace but Harry interrupted it with much reluctance. Hermione's parents had already said good night to them so they didn't bother to go downstairs.

Hermione walked over to her balcony to get some fresh air. It helped to clear her mind. The breeze ruffled her hair and she closed her eyes, relaxed.

Harry was a man sent down from Heaven. He was perfect in every way. How could she express her feelings towards him? But what if he didn't like her? That would be an issue.

She decided to worry about that in the morning. She was tired and wanted to snug up in her bed. She closed the balcony doors and drew the curtains in front of them. She threw her pillows on the floor as she hopped in. Thoughts of her Prince next door eased her into a peaceful sleep...

A/N: Did you like it? What do you think should happen next? I'd love to hear your opinions in your reviews. Please review coz I love to hear what you have to say! Isn't Jazzy cute? Well, I think so.

Love Chicky Babe No. 1

P.S. I've decided that if you decide to tell me what you think should happen next, then I will put it in the story with a little note saying who suggested it. Thank-you and, once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. First Day, First Accident

Summer of Love

Well no one has reviewed lately. I also have a new story called My Heart Is Like A River. Plz review coz no one has. Thanx.

Chapter Five: First Day, First Breakfast, First Accident

The blazing sun welcomed Harry in the early rise of the morning. His eyes were gently prised open by the watery light.

For a moment, he didn't have a clue about where he was. Then he realized that he was spending the summer with Hermione. He had to pinch himself over and over again to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

Surely Hermione would still be asleep? That meant he couldn't make any noise whatsoever. He creeped over to his wardrobe and produced some clothes. He replaced his pajamas with them.

He was bored. He had nothing to do. Or did he?

His rucksack was still in the middle of the floor from where he had left it he night before. His hands were touched with a cornered edge. The famous Witch or Wizard card lay in a piled heap before him. He picked one up touching it fondly. Albus Dumbledore, with his half-moon glasses and piercing blue eyes gazed up at Harry. Who will be the new Headmaster at Hogwarts?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a baby cry. His heart leapt when he realized it was Jazzy. He quickly got up and, silent as a cat, rushed across the hall.

Jazzy was lying down in her crib, sucking her thumb, tears rolling down her chubby cheeks. Harry picked her up and rubbed her back. Jazzy whimpered a bit but then came to a calmer state.

"Twily. Twily," she cried and pointed to a white teddy bear with a pink bow in its head. Harry handed it to her and Jazzy cuddled it close to her tiny chest. Harry smiled and gently placed a kiss on top of her head.

He wrapped a sheet around her small body and carried her out the room.

They entered Harry's room and he put her down. He closed the door and wondered over to his bed.

"'Mione!" Jazzy cried and reached for Harry. He picked her up and turned on his heel, expecting to see Hermione at his door. But she wasn't.

As he peeked into the hallway, he realized that Hermione's bedroom door was open. He knew that she had closed it when he left her room last night so she was probably awake.

He found Hermione lying on her floor, her arms askew over her head, the headphones of her mini iPod in her ears. He could faintly hear the words of P!nk's _'I'm Not Dead'_ blaring throught her room.

Hermione was mouthing the words, her feet twitching to the beat. Her position was just so cute.

Harry dropped Jazzy to the floor. She started to squirm over to her older sister. Jazzy sat up and poked her as hard as she could a few times. Hermione's eyes snapped open. Jazzy giggled and buried her head in Hermione's armpit. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"I got her," a voice floated in the air surrounding them. She turned her head to see the love of her life standing just a few feet away from her. She grinned and got up.

"Well good morning Harry. Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked in matter-of-fact tone. He nodded importantly.

"Great. Would you like some breakfast?" he heard her voice reply vividly. He didn't answer. He couldn't take her eyes off her. Yes, her hair was array, her cheeks slightly pink and she had bags under her eyes, but she still looked ravishing.

"Harry? Harry? Are you there?" she waved one hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his vision.

"Sorry...I...uh...hungry." Hermione had to stop herself from laughing.

The trio headed downstairs to meet a glorious smell. Katie and Jackson were cooking breakfast together. As Jackson flipped some pancakes, Katie pecked his cheek. Jackson returned it. A trail of tender kisses led over to his lips. He dropped the spatula and embraced his wife.

"I'm scarred for life!" Hermione spluttered. The couple broke apart. Crimson crept up into their cheeks.

"Um..yes..hello you three..." Katie murmued, her cheeks reddening by the second.

"Breakfast is ready. Why don't you sit down?" Jackson said as brightly as he could.

Massive amounts of Pancakes and Toast were laden onto the table.

"So Harry," Hermione said after a bite of her buttered Toast, ''what 'cha want to do today?"'

"You said yesterday that we could go swimming so how 'bout that?" he answered immediately.

"Oh yeah...I did say that. Well I think that's a fantastic idea," she agreed.

After scoffing down their breakfast, the two, with Jazzy of course, headed up the stairs to change. Hermione dressed Jazzy first in a light-pink one-piece suit with even lighter polka-dots and ruffles down the sides.

Back in her room, she changed into a black-and-white striped takini. She swished her hair into a high ponytail with two strands framing her face. Down the hallway was a linen cupboard. She grabbed two fluffy towels and clibed carefully down the stairs where she was greeted by Harry who was wearing jet-black trunks. He had a towel draped over his shoulder.

"Jazzy looks really cute." He smiled at the baby.

"Of course she does!" Hermione replied but inside she wanted him to say that _she _looked cute. "Mum and Dad are also swimming if that's ok with you?" Harry nodded. He'll get a time to swim just with Hermione later.

Katie and Jackson were already in the pool, splashing each other like little kids. Hermione opened the pool gate. They didn't notice it. Hermione sat down on the ground and blew up a floatie for Jazzy. Harry did the other one. A yellow ring was placed around Jazzy's small body. The baby kicked her legs over to her parents.

Hermione, who didn't want to wait for Harry, dove in. He was too busy staring at the still water. Hermione emerged from the water, her head bobbing up and down. She noted what Harry was doing and smirked. Slowly, she swam towards the edge of the pool and climbed out right next to him. He had no clue what she was doing. Next second, she had her hands placed firmly on her back and she oushed him. He gave a strangled yell as he broke the surface. Jazzy, who was a few yards away, clapped her hands in an excited manner. Still, Katie and Jackson had no clue that more people were in the water.

Hermione was bent over double, cluthing a stitch in her side. She laughed even harder when Harry's frown turned into a deep scowl.

"Oh you think that's funny eh? I'll show you funny!" He rushed for the steps. She squealed and started to run around the edge of the pool. He was hot on her trail. They ran a few laps, both of them giggling like anything. And then...it happened. 

Hermione turned her head, "Na-na-na-na-na, you'll never catch me!" she said in an annoying sing-song voice. And then...it happened.

A stone was in Hermione's path. She stumbled over it and fell into the deep end of the pool...

A/N: Yes, I know. Evil, evil, evil me! How was it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Bet your getting sick of me saying that. But I'm not stopping until you do. Also PLEASE REVIEW my new story. No one has and I'm really buggered aout it. I really like your ideas everybody. 'Specially how it could start raining when they confess! (If they do that it...)

Love Chicky Babe No. 1


	6. What Happened Next?

_**Summer of Love**_

Chapter Five: What Happened Next?

Harry watched in horror as the Love of his Life slipped into the forget-me-not blue with barely a splash. His mouth was as wide a canyon, his body as still as a statue. It seemed that Hermione's parents were in the same state as he.

The first to snap out of their senses was Jackson. Seeing movement, Harry dived into the water, saturating Jazzy as Katie had got her out because she was getting cold. But as he broke the surface, Hermione swam her way up.

Meanwhile, down in the water, Harry searched for the beautiful Angel. Twice he thought he saw a mass of luscious curls but he was sadly mistaken for a piece of...seaweed. Odd. Just as he came up for air, Hermione joined the floor again.

Tears prickled the corner of Harry's eyes. Hermione was no where to be seen and Katie and Jackson had such a worry glare on their faces that made him feel that he had no right to live.

"I'm sorry Katie...Jackson. I cannot find your daughter," he said with barely an audible whisper. Katie gave him a wobbly smile as she watched her daughter creep closer and closer...

"GOTCHA!" Hermione cried, wrapping her legs around Harry's waist as though she was ready for a piggy-back. Harry gasped in amazement. Hermione jumped off his back and pecked his cheek.

"So...you played a trick on me Miss Granger?'' Harry asked in an authorized manner. Hermione was afarid that if she spoke, she would crack two ribs. Instead she just nodded, trying not to burst into laughter. It was hard because suddenly Harry started to so she joined in the giggling. ((A/N: And you were worried...))

"Well I'm ready to get out. You two can stay here but I'm makin' lunch," Katie announced. Harry nodded as did Hermione. Katie picked up Jazzy who was preoccupied in picking grass blades and carried her inside the house.

"Wanna go on the slide?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Well we're kinda wet. How 'bout we dry up first?" Harry was confused by her quiet tone of voice. Maybe she was embarrased about the joke she played on him or something.

"We don't have to get dry silly," she said in a more confident tone.

"And why is that?'' She giggled cutely as she pointed behind her. Harry gaped. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before. Because perched on the edge was a twirly sea-green slide.

"Wow. I really am dumb!" Harry exclaimed.

_'Of course your not my darling. Well...your not if you love me, that is,' _Hermione thought to herself.

"Can we go on?" Harry asked excitedly. Hermione smiled at his enthuisiam and nodded. Harry rushed to the edge of the pool, climbed out and ran to the slide, not before helping out Hermione. He climbed up the eight stairs and entered the water with a SPLASH! Hermione joined in too.

!5 minuteds of endless fun was soon over as the duo heard a voice float out the garden. ''You two better come inside. Lunch is getting cold!" they heard Katie call. Harry grabbed his towel first, then handed the other to Hermione, who was only a few paces behind him. She smiled her thanks as Harry opened the pool-gate and let her out first. She hadn't placed a foot out of the area before Harry had picked her up by the waist. She squealed and kicked her legs but Harry held on tight.

_'Oh.My.God! He is actually holding me. Oh Harry, please tell me that you love me,'_ Hermione beamed in delight as Harry put a tighter grasp on her.

_'Oh.My.God! I can't believe that I'm actually holding her. Oh Hermione, please tell me that you love me!'_ Harry opened up the sliding door that led inside the house with one hand and carried her in. He didn't put her down until they had reached the table.

"Thank-you Harry. That was so comfortable that I'll never walk again!" Hermione said sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Glad you enjoyed it 'Mione," he replied. They spent a moment in each other's eyes before Jazzy interupted them.

"Eat! Eat!" she squealed loudly. The two snapped of their trances in usion, picked up their forks and dug into their meat-pie.

Lunch was silent. Well, not for Katie and Jackson, who were involved in deep conversation. And Jazzy, who was humming mindlessly.

_'How should I tell him? No...he should tell me. I refuse to embarass myself if he doesn't like me back. That's right. If he doesn't tell me or give me a sign by next Wednesday, then I'll tell him,' _was one of the thoughts that ran through her head. She adjusted her towel without looking up from her plate. Little did she know was that Harry was obsorbed in her body. He wasn't a pervet or anything, but he couldn't take his eyes off her bronzed stomach, as flat as a cutting board, her long, long, long legs and her hair, that seemed as though it was made from the finest silk.

Hermione put her fork down to look at Harry. He was staring at her with...drool emerging slightly from the corner of his mouth. She grimaced, picked up both their empty plates, snapped her fingers in front of his glazed eyes and carried them to the sink.

When she returned, she found Harry with his back turned to her, gently wiping chunks of meat that Jazzy had missed whilst feeding herself. She now refused to let anyone feed her as she felt that she was old enough to do so. Hermione smiled fondly at the sight. Harry picked up Jazzy, not before taking off her bib and placed her on his hip. She gurgled, lifted up her arms, encouraging him to take her higher. He did so. He changed her postition so that her small head was resting on a manly shoulder. That changed Hermione's closed smiled into a toothy grin.

"Well I guess we should get dressed. It is twelve you know," Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Harry nodded and slowly walked over to Hermione. He carelessly draped an arm over her shoulders, and together, they walked up the stairs, both with fireworks exploding in their heads.

"I'll get Jazzy dressed," Hermione whispered, disappointed that he had let his grasp on her go. He gave slight nod and, dazed, tumbled to his room. He closed the door quickly and leaned against it, breathing faster then normal. _'Man, I love that girl.' _He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. He stripped his trunks off and put on 3/4 demin shorts, a plain white tee and a gold necklace. Then he sat on his bed and waited for his would-be Princess to come.

Meanwhile, Hermione had laid a squirming, naked Jazzy on her changing table. She had both damp towels on the floor. Hermione, fast as lightning, bent down and produced a nappy out of the bag underneath the table. She put that on Jazzy and slipped a cotton white dress over her head. Jazzy giggled when that task was completed. Hermione bent down, picked up the towels and they headed out the door. She knew that Harry would be waiting for her so she tried to change as quickly as possible. She put on a frilly black knee-length skirt and a floaty, baby blue singlet. She swished her hair into a simple ponytail, with two curls framing her face.

Harry heard a knock at his door. He jumped up and rushed over to it. He swung it open to reveal the most gorgeous girl he had ever met. Both she and Jazzy were sending him smiles that could light up the Universe. He ushered them in, his eyes set on Hermione's toned backside. He gulped. It was lucky that she didn't hear it.

She wasn't even halfway to his bed when she suddenly came to an abrupt halt and swung around on the spot. She tucked Jazzy into a more comfortable postition so that Jazzy's feet were sitting on the lower base of her stomach. Harry gulped again, but more quietly.

"I have an idea!" Hermione proposed before Harry could get a word out. But he nodded, urging her to go ahead.

"We can go outside again and play in the tree-house _and _we can go in the sandbox," was what she said. Harry instantly grinned, reminding him of the days he used to escape in the summer holidays to get away from Dudley and his dreaded gang.

"Great idea!" he said, enthuiastic.

"But...on one condition," Hermione pressed on waringly. Harry raised his thick, black eyebrows.

"And what would that be?" he asked slowly. He braced himself, ready for what she was about to say.

"Have you done your homework?" Harry's mental eyes snapped open. He didn't actually mind, seeing that whatever they did would be spent together.

"Well...no...I kinda...well...forgot?" he said, hopeful that Hermione would change her mind. Unfornately for him, she didn't. Instead she shook her head.

"Harry you know how important homework is. You'll get detention if you forget. You know that. Don't you?" Harry nodded his head.

"Sorry 'bout that ''Mione. But can we only do half today? I really want to go in the sandbox!" He realized how foolish that sounded, so he tried to make it up but Hermione had got the better bet first.

"Actually Harry, completing your homework at once is better than spending a whole week doing it. I think you'll agree on that one."

"Fine. _But _I have one condition," Harry replied.

"Go ahead, I'm ready for it," she said knowingly. Harry smiled slightly.

"You have to make sure that you don't go back later to add extra stuff alright?" Her head was halfway in a shake but then she stopped. Thinking twice about her actions, she twisted her head in a _'yes' _motion. Harry grinned his sexy grin.

"I'm glad we agree. Now come on. Let's get this dreaded fear out of the way," Harry annonced in a mimicking tone, making both Jazzy and Hermione giggle.

"Good. Where are your books?" Hermione asked in a motherly manner.

"Oh don't worry. I'll get 'em," Harry assured her as he opened up his wardrobe doors and started to rummage through. In a couple of mintues he had produced every single one of his textboooks and exercise books. He turned around to see Hermione trudging back in his room, her arms laden with thick books. She plopped them down on his bed before sitting on it.

"Well it's heaps more comfortable here than the floor!" she exclaimed in protest.

"Well DUH 'Mione!" Harry shot back smartly. Hermione rolled her eyes as he sat down with his books beside her. "Ok, what do we have to do?" he asked polietly. Hermione smiled.

"Well for Astronomy, we have to study the movements of the sun. For Herbology, we have to find three different types of Wizarding and Muggle plants to distinguish its features. We have to make a Poison Draught and test it on each other for Potions. For History of Magic we write a four-foot long roll on the study of Emeric the Evil versus Merlin. None for DaDa. I have Ancient Runes so I can do that while you do Transfiguration," she ended brightly.

"And roughly how long will that take us?" Harry cautioned.

"Don't know. Maybe five hours. But I can help you so it should only take around four," she said soberly. He nodded and they got set to work.

They did Herbology first. Harry found some dasises, marigolds and sunflowers in the garden while Hermione produced Mandrakes, Uwefhui and Hercules. Potions surprisingly only took twenty-five minutes as Professor Slughorn gave them a simple draught. They got out Hermione's brass telescope to do their Astronomy homework. Harry did it with explict instructions from Hermione not to look directly at the sun. Hermione helped Harry with his History of Magic homework while he took advantage of shuffling her complex cards for Arithmancy. They finished at around four-thirty, with plently of time to spare.

"I think its time to go in the sandbox!!"' Hermione teased, picking up Jazzy who had been absorbed in playing with the fluff on the carpet. In less then two minutes they were outside, running towards the sand-box. Harry got there first so he dived head-first into the warm, soft sand with a _**SPLAT**_. Jazzy and Hermione let out a fit of giggles and joined in.

"Let's make a castle!" Hermione announced excitedly. She reached behind her and picked up two small red buckets and two blue spades. Handing one each to Harry, they got to work. Ocassionly Jazzy would try to help them. Twice she managed to knock it down. 

They were rewarded a tall palace with swirling turrents draped in grass blades and tiny fragapanis.

"Cubby!" Jazzy screamed once they had finished admiring their work.

"Race ya!" Harry shouted slyly and rushed to the wooden blocks nailed into the peppercorn tree. Hermione just smiled and walked slowly around the other side. With Jazzy in one arm, she twiddled a few buttons and zoomed straight up the trunk. Once safely inside she plopped Jazzy down and seated herself on a plastic chair, waiting.

Harry soon emerged, panting and gasping for breath. He heaved himself to the floor and slowly stood up, his eyes closed. When he opened them, he just about got the shock oh his life.

"But...but...h-how?"he stuttered. Hermione chuckled earnestly.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about," she teased. She got up to close his gaping mouth. "Well...now that we're up here, do you wanna play a game?" Hermione grinned quietly. "Me and Jazzy love to play Mother's and Daughters. But if you want, we can play something else not so girly?" Harry thought about what she proposed for a few moments.

"Actually, how about we play Mothers and Daughters. I'm sure it will be fun!" A blush crept into the apples of Hermione's cheeks at his words.

"Great! Well, to start off, Jazzy has to lie down on the armchair..." whilst saying that, Hermione picked up her adorable baby sister and laid her to rest on the squishy cushions. She draped a ratted blanket over her shoulders.

"Next, I have to start cooking breakfast!" She walked over to the other end of the tree-house where a Dora the Explorer cooking station sat. She knelt on the thick dust and opened a small cupboard, cleverly disguised as a fridge. Hermione produced three small, colourful, plastic plates and a considerable amonut of fake food. She placed the plates on a small, bottle-green table with deck chairs, motioned Harry to sit down and then went over to Jazzy, who was trying her best not to giggle.

"Sweetie...it's time to wake up!" Hermione whispered close to the tiny ear. One eye popped open. Both arms encircled the older girls neck. 

"I wake up!" Jazzy chirped.

"That's right. Now it's time for brekky!" Hermione carried Jazzy over to Harry. Two cookies with strawberry bits, a fried tomato and a tub of yoghurt was on the table. After finishing, Harry cleared it off and Hermione grabbed a pink bag with fairy wings and skidmarks. She put it on Jazzy's back.

"Now it's time for school." The two young adults led Jazzy to a small corner where a desk sat with it back against the wood and a jar of colouring pencils.

The rest of the game showed the duo playing with Jazzy, watching the fake Tv ( which was a cardboard box with a square cut out and felt buttons on the sides), eating dinner and going to bed. Harry thought that it was just a _tad _boring, but he enjoyed it anyway.

"I think dinner is almost ready. Besides, the sun's setting. That means it's getting cold. Let's go inside to warm up."

Hermione was right. They found dinner on the table, with Katie and Jackson sitting patiently next to each other. Even after they finished eating their sweet potatoe, sun-dried tomatoes, mashed carrot (( A/N: Sounds disgusting...truly delicious )) and butterly corn, they were still on the subject about Hogwarts. Jazzy's eyelids looked as heavy as bricks so Katie carried her up to her room to sleep the night. Harry and Hermione placed the dishes in the sink as the dish-washer was dirty. They joined Jackson in the Living Room to watch an interesting show called _Things To Try Before You Die. _

(( A/N: I know they probably don't have that in the UK. But over here, we have it on the Nine Network on Tuesdays. And it IS a Tuesday in the story. Anyway, if you have never watched it before then its about three celebs travelling all over the world. So far, they've been to America, New Zealand, Egypt, Africa, England, France, the Middle East, China and Australia. It's a list from thirty to one. It's so cool. Anyways, sorry for interrupting...on with the story! ))

The half-hour show made Harry realize that not only was England beautiful, but so was the rest of the world. Katie joined them about 15 mintues into the show, as Jazzy had trouble getting to sleep.

There was a stretch of silence when the Tv was turned off...

" Well...better hit the stack...It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Gonna be at the office," Jackson announced. Katie nodded her head and agreement. They both kissed their daughter's forehead and showed Harry some affection too.

"It's pretty only so...how about we get ready for bed and we can...do stuffs..." Hermione said.

It was around nine when they met up in Hermione's room. The two were in the same pajamas as the night before. Hermione showed Harry some spells that he might need in later life. She doubted it, seeing as Voldemort was dead and his followers were in Azkaban. He taught her how to play Wizard's Chess properly.

"I'm getting tired Harry. I think I'm gonna go to bed alright?" she stood up as did Harry. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and left the room. Harry cleaned up the mess and hoped into bed, his hand the burning spot where the Love of his Life had kissed it. Sleep came quickly. As usual, his thoughts were filled with Hermione.

After getting her nightly dose of fresh air, Hermione pulled the soft duvet over her head once her back had met the matress. She had the strongest feeling in the world that Harry was going tell her. Until then, she would keep dropping hints. Maybe she should start reading her romance novels in front of him. Or maybe wear revealing clothes. Her cinammon eyes danced at that thought.

Whatever. She grinned like someone who just got their braces off. By the end of the month, they would be a couple. No doubt about it, they would be in love forever. And ever. And ever...

A/N: The ending was crappy I know...but I had to say something. I'm really sorry it took me a while to update but there you have it. I still need some ideas on how they confess. Should it be in a resturant, at a park or home? I need ideas peoplez. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'll give you cyber cokkies if you do. And if you're lucky, an e-mail. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it.

Love Chicky Babe No. 1


	7. A Very Friendly Wednesday

Summer of Love

Thanx to everyone who has bothered to review. You guys rock. Remember: I need your brilliant suggestions!

Chapter Seven: A Very Friendly Wednesday

Harry had never liked Wednesdays. He didn't know why. Maybe because that day made the rest of the week drag on. He didn't even want to have a reason.

But this Wednesday was different. He wasn't with the Dursleys. He was with Hermione, the love of his life, her adorable sister and their honest, fun parents. 

As he rolled over to his right side he realized that it was only 20 past 8. He knew that Hermione liked her sleep so he didn't want to disturb her. But he had to get a drink. He threw the covers off him and slowly placed his feet on the warm cream carpet ( which he just realized had a goldish tinge to it ). Luckily the carpet was thick so it deafened the sound the hustling of feet. It was very faint and couldn't be heard very clearly through the partially thick door.

As he was about to open it he realized that there were footsteps coming up the hallway. He heard a slight cough and someone whispering. His first thought was that it was robbers. But then he realized that it was just Katie and Jackson on their way to work. He wondered how early Dentists had to get up. They didn't seem like Dentists though. Jackson looked like he was involved in mechanics and Katie seemed as if she was a fashion designer.

After a couple of mintues, he heard the Front Door shut louder than normal. He crept towards his door again and opened it half-way.

He was just about to walk down the stairs when he heard the wail of a baby. He knew that Hermione could be a light sleeper on some days, then sleep through a cyclone on others. He ran as quietly as he could to Jazzy's room. 

As he entered, he noted that all of Jazzy's blankets and stuffed animals were strewn across the floor. The young baby had tears streaming a river down her red cheeks and she also had one arm out of her pajamas.

"Oh Sweetpea!" Harry cooed as he picked the baby up and started to rub her back. Jazzy's cries drowned into quiet whimpers. She hiccuped twice until she calmed down enough. Harry set her down on the floor so that he could grab her a blanket. He then decided to save Hermione some time by getting her dressed. He prouduced a new, clean nappy for her. He picked her up to put her on the changing table and stripped her down to the nappy.

_'Oh man. Do I have do do this? It's her...privates...oh come on Potter. She's only a baby. If you can defeat Voldemort, you can do anything! Or maybe it's if I can invade Poland, there isn't anything I can't do. Crap...just do it...ok...one...two...three!' _Quickly he threw the old one into a wastebin behind him and winged up the new nappy. He sighed with relief and put a light-pink singlet on Jazzy. He also grabbed 3/4 blue jeans and a white, thick-strapped singlet, with ruffles on the sleeves and orange and yellow flowers forming a heart on the chest. He combed her hair with a fine whistled brush and then placed her on his hip to carry her downstairs.

Jazzy's walker was next to the table where they ate. He put her in that so she could jump around. Quickly and quietly he took out a gridle, a frying pan and various types of food.

Little did he know, Hermione Marie Granger had woken up to the vast smell of glorious food. As she walked down the stairs, she realized that Harry must of gotten Jazzy as she could hear her baby laughter.

The table was laden with pancakes, bacon, eggs and Nutri-grain. Harry had filled his plates and was now feeding Jazzy the soft bits from the egg. This brought a smile to Hermione's lips. Harry was too occupied in feeding Jazzy that he didn't realize that he was in the presence of an Angel.

_'He will make a great father one day!' _she thought blissfully as she watched Harry tickle Jazzy's cute belly.

"Nice to see we're all up early!" the voice of a calm Goddess graced his ears. He turned to see Hermione, with her hands on her hips, grinning her gorgeous smile. She walked over to them and gave Jazzy a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning my Darling!" she announced. She then turned to Harry and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Good morning Harry," she added in a whisper. The place were she kissed him burned.

"Good...good morning Hermione." Hermione parked herself in a chair opposite Harry, that was situated next to Jazzy.

"This looks so good! How long have you been up?" Hermione wondered.

"Just about 20 minutes... did I wake you up?" he said sheepishly. She shook her head.

"Only that beautiful smell did and I''m glad!" she said brightly. He smiled lightly.

"Thank-you for getting Jazzy dressed for me. She looks adorable," she commented sweetly. Harry shook his head playfully.

"Hermione, I am more than happy to it!" Harry said with a huge smile.

"Well, thank-you." She picked up her fork to eat.

After a hearty breakfast, Harry and Hermione went upstairs to change. Harry was the first one down. He waited. 7 mintues later, Hermione walked down the stairs in light, demin jeans, a white spaghetti-strapped singlet. It was down above her belly-button but then swaggered down to ruffles.

She loved Harry's tough-boy apperance with his 3/4 jeans with the label, a grey t-shirt with Ripcurl embedded in the side and sneakers, the laces untied.

(( A/N: Ripcurl is a brand over here. I don't know if it's in any other countries )).

"What should we do today?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione shrugged.

"Well, maybe we should just spend the day playing with Jazzy?" Harry smiled at that.

"I think that that's a very good idea!" he said keenly.

"I think Dora the Explorer's on. She loves that," Hermione said brightly.

"What's that?" he asked out of curiosity.

"It's a show about a young girl who goes on all these adventures to find things. She ventures with her best friend, a monkey called Boots,"Hermione replied clearly.

"Monkey crazy!"Jazzy sqealed, trying to capture the attention of the beautiful girl and the handsome boy.

"She can sure speak well for someone who is only 11 months old," Harry commented.

"Jazzy hasn't seen alot of kids. She's been speaking for about three months now becuase Mum and Dad wanted her to start at an early age so we repeat a lot of stuff to her. Plus, she could be a Witch like me. I started very early too but Mum and Dad didn't repeat everything they said to me. Jazzy has very good ears too and she picks up every word we say with diginity," Hermione replied intelligently.

"Wow. She is smart!"

"Wanna eat now?" Hermione asked after three hours of watching Nick Junior and Playhouse Disney on the Granger's Foxtel Digital.

"Yes please. But since this day is dedicated to Jazzy, I think we should eat her favourite foods," Harry said so sweetly that Hermione's legs almost gave way. She steadied herself and took Jazzy out of Harry's arms.

"Harry that is so nice of you," she stated as she sat Jazzy down in her highchair.

Harry waited patiently, Jazzy not-so-patiently for the food to arrive. He kept her entertained by playing Peek-a-boo with her.

"Close your eyes!" They heard Hermione's angelic voice say.

When they opened them, they saw that their plates were filed with a dollop of jam, some beef and custard. Harry's eyes had some sort of regret in them and Hermione noticed that straight away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry. I truly am. I know that it would probably taste like feet together so I'll make you something else." She started to take his plate away but he put it back down.

"Hermione, please calm down. What's not to like?" He saw her questioning look and continued. "Jam; good, custard; good, beef; _**GOOOOOOD**_!" Hermione giggled at that.

"It tastes like feet!" Jazzy screamed as she took a bite of it. Harry and Hermione took one look at each other and burst into heart-warming laughter.

"Jazzy, you are SOOO rude!" Hermione exclaimed through her fit of gigles.

"I'm tired!" Jazzy announced after they had cleaned up.

"Do we have to nap?" Harry teased. Jazzy nodded her head importingly. Harry picked her up and took Hermione's hand, just like the day before. They both beamed as they walked to Jazzy's room. Harry gently put her in her crib and covered her with a blanket. He started to think of something to sing when all of a sudden, a voice overtook his thoughts.

'_Well she was precious like a flower. She grew wild, wild but innocent. A perfect prayer in a deseperate hour. She was everything beautiful and different. Stupid boy.'_ Hermione started to sing the words to Keith Urban's song, _Stupid Boy_. _'You can't fence that easy, Stupid Boy. It's like holding back the wind. She let her heart soar right in your hands. And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plan. She never even knew, she had a choice, and that's what happens when the only voice she hears, is telling her she can't. Stupid boy.' _Jazzy drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Harry couldn't get over how beautiful Hermione's voice sounded. It was strong but light, pure, perfect and complete.

"Your voice is absolutely gorgeous!" Harry exclaimed in a tone that mesmerized Hermione. She felt light-headed at his words. He loved her singing voice. But there were heaps of people who were astounded by it.

"Thank-you so much Harry. That means alot!" Hermione said brightly. She bent over the crib to kiss her sleeping sister on the forehead.

_'Oh Harry. You love my voice but do you love me?' _ Hermione wondered as they walked out of the room.

"Well I guess we have to go to sleep than too!" Harry announced. Hermione nodded, stifling a yawn.

"I'm kinda tired so that sounds like a good idea." They stopped at her door.

"Well, have a good nap," Harry said sweetly and bent down to give the Love of his Life a kiss on the cheek. This made Hermione smile so much that she was sure she was going to have sore facial muscles in the morning.

"You too," she said softly as she entered her room. She waited until she heard Harry shut his door to do her HOORAY!! Dance. She did the moonwalk around her room, the Macarena and the Can-Can, shaking her hips and making her fine ass swoop to the floor. She raised her arms in victory as she picked up a stuffed elephant and did the Tango with it, her nose stuck up in the air in a typical young Hermione fashion.

She fell backwards onto her bed, slightly out of breath. Again she tried to stifle a wide yawn. She threw back the covers and lay down. She curled up into a ball and placed only her sheets over her shoulders. Soon she was drifting off into a light sleep, undreaming...

The slam of a door, the jingle of keys. Hermione had awoken at exactly 5:45 on the dot. Her parents were home and she hadn't even started cooking dinner. As she hopped out of bed and to her mirror, she realized that her left cheek was slightly pink, her clothes wrinkled and her hair a divellished mess.

Quickly she ran into the bathroom, turned on the cold water and ran it through her hair. She combed it until it was its sleek and shiny self again. She put it up into a cute but messy ponytail and splashed water onto her hot face. She wanted to change her clothes in case Harry had different thoughts about her voice or something like that.

2 mintues later she was in baggy, light-grey sweatpants with a long dark purple tie around her curvy but slim waist. She also put on a black boob-tube that showed a sliver of her deep bronze stomach. A big white flower was pinned in the center of the top.

She heard the sizzle of the frying-pan and a low murmur of voices.

"Hi everyone," Katie, Jackson. Harry and Jazzy heard a voice say. They all turned to find Hermione near the Kitchen Table with a sincere smile on her features.

"Hello Minnie," her mother greeted and walked over to kiss her daughter.

"Hey Sweets. Didja have fun today?" Jackson asked as he planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"We sure did Daddy!" Hermione replied sweetly. Jackson smiled.

"'Harry told us what you did," he noted.

"How long have you been up for Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"About a half-hour. I didn't want to wake you up so I got Jazzy because she was makin' some noise," he said cohertly.

"And I see you've started to cook dinner?" she said a moment later.

"Stir-fry...Is that alright?" he asked with a hint of aniouxness.

"Of course it is."

Harry's cooking was the best she had ever tasted and that was something seeing as her parents were excellent chefs. The noodles were long and thick with a delicious type of raunchy sacue. The vegies weren't soggy or disgusting, in fact they were the complete opposite. It was finished off with buttery mashed potato.

A buzzing sound emerged over from Katie's side of the table. They all turned to look at her. She smiled and took out what looked like a silver pager.She twiddled a few buttons.

"Hello? Yeah. Eating dinner. No, it's alright. Ok...yeah...Oh my goodness, are they alright? Yeah...That's completly fine. Of course. We will. Ok...Thanks alot...Bye," she heaved a quiet sigh and hung up.

"Hermione and Harry, I am afarid that you will have to look after Jazzy until two Mondays from now.. Jackson and I have to work. Two people who took over from us for work for the summer were involved in a car-crash. Until then, we will stay in the city." The meal was continued with small talk.

"Play!" Jazzy reached over and tugged on Hermione's wrist.

"Ok Honey. Harry can you please take her?" she said as she gathered everyone's empty plates.

"Of course I can."

Hermione joined the rest in the living-room where the Tv was on. The news was boring. Jazzy was clearly bored, judging by the hangdog expression on her face. Hermione opened a drawer underneath a coffee-table and withdrew some plastic balls, colouring books and a Dora the Explorer plush talking toy.

"Let go 'venture!" Jazzy grabbed her balls and crawled to the front door. She placed two there and swam on her front behind the lounge. The other three sat there.

"Now," Jazzy's little voice piped up. "You gotta find me!"

"Hm...I wonder where she went," Harry's sarcastic voice tickled Jazzy's ears as she rounded the corner of the lounge and over to her sister, trying not to laugh. Once she reached Hermione, she crouched behind her back.

"Where is she?" Harry's voice was now confused. A small giggle escaped from Hermione's mouth and she scolded herslef inwardly.

Harry stood up, walked around the lounge and to Hermione. Seeing the guilty expression on her face, he pounced.

"HARRY-JAMES-POTTER! GET-OFF-ME-THIS-INSTANT!" Hermione gasped between her laughter.

"Yeah!" Jazzy agreed.

Harry's heart melted at the sight of the two gorgeous girls.

"Oh, about your parents jobs, I didn't know that Dentists have such hectic work."

"They're not Dentists anymore. They quit about four years ago. Mum works in the fashion industry and Dad is her assitant. That's only becuase he hated being a Dentist and he couldn't find another job. He's really bad at it because he doesn't know the first thing about clothes."

"Oh..."

Katie and Jackson came downstairs, hand-in-hand. They ventured into the Living-room where they found the most gorgeous sight:

Harry and Hermione were sitting side-byside on the lounge. Hermione's head had fallen onto Harry's shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulder in a protective manner. On their knees was Jazzy, peacefully asleep, sucking her thumb.

_'They should really tell each other_,' they both thought as they headed out the door, suitcases in hand, ready to go to the city. They both kissed their daughter heads. Katie kissed Harry but Jackson just ruffled his hair.

At around two in the morning, the trio woke up. The two eldest carried the youngest to her bed, then they came to their own, to tired to change into their pajamas. They fell asleep straight away. But the thing was, neither of them made it to their beds.

A/N: Yet another cliffy. The idea for playing with Jazzy all day was from pyscodramabeautyqueen. I think it was cool. So I am gonna try to put everyone's suggestions in this story because I think that is fair. Please review and tell me what you think. ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES! I'll just say something nasty back, even if I don't want to. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! God Bless.

Love Chicky Babe No. 1


	8. You Gotta Love Your Friends

Summer of Love

Yay! 8 Chapters in just over two months. I'm I on a roll or what? Anyway, thanx 4 reviewing. u guys have such awesome ideas!I promise you that they will confess their undying love for each other real soon. It might even be in this chapter. Maybe, maybe not...Lol sorry I am loony today and I have lost my voice which im glad about, meaning that I can't give my History speech on Law and Order...Boo Hoo. 

OH: You know how in the previous chapter I said ''Hermione Marie Granger?" I know that in the books her middle name is Jane but I don't really think that it suits her in this story. It does in the books but not in my story.

AND: About that Keith Urban song. I know that not alot of people in Britain wouldn't listen to country music but I don't care, My Mum grew up listening to Country Music, so did all my Aunties and Uncles. My brother and I have grown up listening to it and so have all of my cousins. So just because some of you don't like country music doesn't mean that I'm suddenly gonna change it just because you dudes say so. Besides, there is other types of music in this story so you can't complain. Remember: You can write WHATVER you want in stories. Got a problem with that? Keep it to yourself 'cause I ain't gonna listen. But I think I've rambled on for just a bit much longer than youse would like...Anyways...Enjoy this chapter and keep those reviews coming.

Chapter Eight: You Gotta Love Your Friends

As you can imagine, Harry and Hermione are getting more confident each and every hour to confess their undying love to each other. It looks like it is taking forever but you have to read in-between the lines. But enough about that. Let's get on with the story.

As Chapter Eight unfolds, our Hermione comes in contact with us. Her beautiful orbs slowly open as she realizes that it is quite late, seeing as the sun was fully set and it looked very clear, not a single cloud in the sky.

Her muddled thoughts easily became just one thing: Harry. A week and a half without her parents was excellent becuase she could have more alone time with Harry. They could cook together, read stories to Jazzy, and much, much more. And when she gathers up the courage to tell him her true feelings about him, they would be able to do so many interesting and exciting things.

It was practically silent, not only in the house but also outside. She checked her clock to see that it was a quarter past eleven. She decided to get up, get dressed and put breakfast on the table.

And then she realized that she was not in bed. Nope...she was lying on her floor, about a meter away from her bed. Boy, she must of been tired the night before. Her neck was a little stiff but she knew that it would loosen in a matter of hours. She decided to get dressed.

She headed to her walk-in wardrobe, which was bigger than her bathroom because her Dad insisted that she would have a huge wardrobe, because his little girl loves clothes full stop.

Today she decided on a dark teal, oversized 3/4 sweater with a studded black belt wrapped just right around her middle. She left her hair down, swiped on some strawberry chapstick and slipped into her metalic light grey _Havanias_.

She headed downstairs to watch some good Tv.

She flopped down on the lounge and turned on the Foxtel. She switched from _Playhouse Disney _to _Arena_, where _5 Straight with Will & Grace_ was playing. The espisode was called_ "I Second That Emotion"._

_Ring Ring._

Hermione quickly jumped up and rushed over to the phone in the Hallway before it could wake anybody up. She leaned her back against the Front Door before answering.

"Hello?" she said, quite breathless.

"Hey Hon, it's Maddy!" A voice with Southern intentions said over the line.

"Oh my goodness! Hey Maddy! I can't believe I am talking to you after 10 months!" Hermione exclaimed.

The girl on the other end gave a huge, bright smile.

"Oh Minnie! It's good to hear your voice again!" Hermione smiled as her conversation with her best Muggle friend became deeper.

"I know, I texted you last week but you didn't reply." Hermione recieved a Mobile Phone because she needed it in the Muggle World to contact her friends and family.

"Oh, I know but I didn't have any credit left," Maddy replied. "So how about you come over to my house at about 3 or something like that. I wanna meet that hunk you can't stop talkin' about," Maddy teased.

"Of course, that's a great idea. I can't wait to see you and Jeff again."

"Oh, do you know?"

"Yeah, Mum told me."

"Ok good. It would take too long to explain anyway. Oh! We should do something!"

"Like what?"

"Lke...go to the movies or something..."

"Sounds good. Tell ya what. We'll have lunch, talk and decide what we should do this afternoon!" Heermione suggested.

"Great. See ya then."

"Alright ''bye."

Maddison Shannen Riley Grace Lee Agostino had been Hermione's Best Friend Forever since they were only two years old. Hermione was in the front yard playing with a squishy ball. She was in nothing but her nappy and it was the middle of summer. She kicked the ball into Maddison's garden and...Knock Knock...who's there?...Fate...

The two went to Oak Hills Private School where they met Jeff Harper. They didn't want other friends. They were happy just the way they were.

Jeffery Tommy Harley was an orphan. His Mum had died in childbirth and his Dad had ran away weeks earlier. He was sent to the Macarthur Academy Orphange where he lived until he was three. He was adopted by an elderly couple, who lived next door to Maddison.

The trio met two years later. It was quite a shock when they discovered theat they all lived next to one-another.

Jeff's foster parents had forged their signatures on the adoption papers. The agency found out and they were sent away.

Jeff's other relatives lived in sunny California but Jeff had secretly fallen in love with Maddison Agostino and he refused to move. The Agostinos stepped in and...they adopted him. That all happened when Jeff was seven.

Jeff's sad childhood took a twist when the Agostino's brought him up. He was treated like their son. He had his own room with everything he wanted in it. Jeff was a good kid and didn't ask for much. Just having a family was enough for him.

She heard the sound of shuffling feet from somewhere near her. As she hung up the phone, she realized that Harry, along with Jazzy were in the Kitchen. Harry hadn't noticed the Angel a few yards behind him.

Jazzy, whose head was resting on his manly shoulder, suddenly opened her eyes and brought her head up.

"'Minnie!" She cried joyfully, reaching out her hands to her beautiful big sister. Hermione rushed over to Jazzy and swooped her out of Harry's arm.

"Oh I could just kiss you all over and I'm gonna!" Hermione announced. She planted wet, slobbery kisses all over her sister's little face. The baby squealed and squirmed while Harry admired the scene. Then he realized what Hermione was wearing.

It was short...

Oh man, was it short. It was quite tight and revealing with a low-cut neck-line. The very edge of her bra could be seen clearly and he wondered if he would be able to see her knickers when she bent over. He quickly shook that image out of his mind._ 'You idiot Potter. Stop being such a perv. Your her best friend, she doesn't know that you've got the worlds major crush on you. Your almost seventeen but you can't act like that.' _

"Good morning Harry." Harry was too busy scolding himself to realize that Hermione had sauntered her way over to him. She pecked his cheek. Instantly, colour oozed into his cheeks as he woke up properly. He forgot all about the grit in the corner of his eyes. He felt refreshed.

"Good morning," he replied in a soft whisper that made her spine tingle with pure pleasure.

"Did you sleep ok?" Hermione wondered as she ventured over to the pantry. It took him a moment to answer.

"Uh...yeah...I did thanks," he stuttered as watched her bend over. He gulped.

"Great, Ya want honey on your toast?" She asked, seeing as the big, four-sided silver toaster was already out.

"Yes please...wait...how do you know I love honey?" he asked questionly. Hermione giggled.

"You told me silly." A blush crept its way into his face.

"Dadda!" Jazzy reached out for Harry, who was still looking at Hermione's butt. He staggered over to the girls. In seconds, Jazzy was sitting on his shoulders with a proud look on her face. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, tightly, but not tight enough to choke him.

"Here we go," Hermione sang and placed a large plate in the middle of the table and three small plates right in front of them. The large plate was full of toast, buttered and loaded up with honey galore. Before Harry could say thank-you Hermione was off to the fridge. Moments later, she had a tall glass full of Tropical Punch in front of her plate and Harry's and a cold bottle of milk for Jazzy. Harry had just seated her in her highchair while Hermione was getting the drinks.

"This is absolutely delicious Minnie. Thanks so much!" Harry announced as he savoured another bite.

The two cleared the table and loaded up the dishwasher. Harry noticed Jazmine's sticky face and grapped a baby wipe, which was sitting on the counter. He gently wiped the glazed honey off her chin, nose and cheeks. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Jazzy place her sticky hand on Harry's face and laugh.

"Do you want me to dress her?" Harry asked as he stood up with the baby on his hip.

"I couldn't ask you to do that!" Hermione smiled.

"Why not? Don't you like my taste in clothes?" he joked. Hermione giggled cutely.

"Of course I don't Harry. Why would anyone like your horrible taste in clothes?" she said in the rudest tone she could think of. Harry gave her a look of mock horror. Hermione laughed at his face and placed a slender hand on his buff chest.

"Oh Harry, ya know I'm joking with ya, you do have a brilliant-" she broke off when she realized where her hand was. She gasped quietly and avoided Harry's eyes. "Um...why don't you do just that and..." she finished quietly.

"Alright," he said.

"Race ya?" Hermione smirked.

"Ok," he replied. It took him at least 15 seconds to realize what she said. In an instant, the two were powering up the stairs, laughing, Jazzy bouncing and giggling like anything.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We're going to my best friend's house at 3. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. I can't wait to meet them!" he said over his shoulder as he walked to Jazzy's room. '_I wonder why she hasn't told me about them. Oh well. She probably thought that Ron wouldn't care...Typical Ron...but I do... I care about anything Hermione's says or does or has...'_

"I wonder if this goes?" he wondered out loud after he had laid Jazzy on the changing table. He held up a dark purple t-shirt with a tree stripped bare, pink jeans and dark-pink ugg-boots. After he put the clothes on her, he stood her up and checked out the outfit.

"Perfect," he breathed.

Hermione was already down-stairs when the duo arrived.

"Oh-she looks adorable," Hermione squealed as Harry sat Jazzy in her lap. Jazzy nuzzled her head into Hermione's chest and yawned.

"I think someone's tired. I'll put her to sleep," Hermione said to Harry as she got off the lounge and crawled over to a soft, hot-pink blanket, with a mint-green 'J' embriodered in the bottom left-hand corner. She brought that over to the lounge and motioned for Harry to bring over a baby-swing. She put Jazzy into that and turned it on. Immediately, soft, drowsy music began to play and the swing began to rock the baby back-front-back-front-back-front...

"That music is making me tired," Harry said, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah it is...Ya wanna get dressed?" she teased.

When Harry returned downstairs in charcoal-grey jeans and a maroon T-shirt with **WESTERN **printed on it, he realized that both sisters were sleeping peacefully

"Harry...time to wake up." A voice as gentle and angelic as the wind itself breezed into Harry's mind. He opened his eyes to find the Love of His Life staring down on him. "We gotta go to my friend's house now." Harry nodded stiffly and sat up. He realized that Jazzy was not in the clothes he put her in before and pointed that out to Hermione.

"Oh, I know, but the poor little thing got sick." She smiled at Harry's worried face. "Oh, don't worry. The swing was roicking her too hard and she got a little woozy."

It was true. Jazzy's eyes were blinking rapidly and she looked a little dazed. She was now in a high-waisted black skirt to her knees with a white tee tucked in with frilly short sleeves. Her feet were covered with white dress socks and shoes.

"Alright, let's go." Hermione grabbed the keys off the little table that held the phone that Hermione had talked on a couple of hours earlier, a vase of fresh-flowers and a three sets of keys. Hermione punched in the alarm code and locked the Front Door behind her. Harry grabbed her free hand and they set off.

"And they do know all about Hogwarts so you can mention it alright." Hermione adjusted Jazzy so that she was sitting with her legs around her waist.

Hermione turned right up the path and Harry followed. He wondered how long it would take them when all of a sudden she led him up the path to her Next-Door Neighbours house. He gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a Manor.

The house was a beautiful, smooth, creamy texture. Stately trees beared luscious fruits. The grass was soft underneath Harry's bare feet. The path was marble. The double Front doors were Cedar, tall and wide. Hermione rang the door-bell which sounded out a cute little tinkle. In moments, the Front Door was opened by a tall man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had black hair, black eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a dark-green suit, a white shirt and a bottle-green tie.

"Good morning Miss Granger and little Jazzy." The man kissed both cheeks on Hermione and Jazzy.

"Good monring Chandler. I'd like you to meet my best friend Harry," Hermione introduced. The two shook hands and returned the greeting.

"Master Jeff and Miss Maddison are in the Kitchen," Chandler proclaimed and stepped away.

"Who was that?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Their butler."

It WAS true. Maddison Agostino was rich!

Hermione led Harry into the vast Kitchen. A large table with 12 chairs was situated in the middle of the Kitchen. Three people were sitting there. A boy, a girl and a young woman.

The boy had piecring lapis-lazuli eyes, creamy. dark-brown silky hair that was soft to the touch, broad shoulders and a deep blunt mouth. He had on khakis and a navy-blue muscle t-shirt.

The girl had long, straight, silky blonde hair and peaceful eyes. At first glance, her eyes looked brown. But after a few moments, you could see that they were honey. If you looked deeper, you could find flecks of gold sitting around the iris. She had a slender frame, but womanly curves. Her short, demin, mini-skirt with a super-short fringe around the hem and the scarlet boob-tube with a sweetheart neckline showed off her long, long toned legs and her flat toned, stomach. A gold chain hung around her neck.

The young woman looked to be about 22. It looked like she was going to work, judging by her outfit: a short black skirt, a silky red singlet and a 3/4 sleeved cropped light-black jacket with thin, white stripes. She had long, light-brown hair with hints of blonde.

"Well kids, I gotta get to work. If I don't input those numbers...it doesn't really make much of a difference," the young lady said, not noticing that three more people were present in the Kitchen.

"Hi guys," Hermione announced loudly so that the three would turn around.

"HERMIONE!" the girl screamed so that Jazzy started crying. Hermione handed the baby to Harry so that she could hug her best friend.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again," Hermione sighed and walked over to the boy who lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Harry's heart thudded with jealously. He was not satisfied until the boy walked over to the girl who had just hugged Hermione and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Hi, you must be Harry. I'm Maddison Agostino," Maddison announced as she embraced Harry into a tight, warm hug.

"Yes I am. It's great to meet you," he said sweetly. Maddison nodded as Jeff walked over.

"I'm Jeff Harper," he shook Harry's hand. Harry returned the strong, firm shake.

"And I'm Jenn, Maddison's older sister," Jenn walked over to Harry and hugged him also.

"So where is everybody else?" Hermione questioned as she sat down, Harry in her pursuit.

"Mum and Dad are upstairs and Lauren is outside," Maddison replied.

"How many siblings to you have?" Harry asked.

"Two. Jennifer and Lauren," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Have you told him Minnie?" Jeff asked in a low voice. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized.

"Oh no. I haven't." Quickly she launched into the sad story about Jeff's life and how he came to live with the Agostinos.

"Oh man, I am so sorry!" Harry said with tones of sympathy.

"That is ok. I'm glad that I live here anyway," Jeff answered back warmly.

"So how about we get some food?" Maddison said as she waved Jennifer goodbye, who was obviously on her way to work.

"Sounds good- OH!- Did you make those things...with the stuff?" Hermione piped up.

"What things?"

"You know...the things...with the stuff...oh I don't know." Maddison threw her hands up in the air.

"No-but I did make caramel slice. We also have apples and gummi bears."

"And this is lunch?" Jeff wondered in a sarcastic tone. Maddison threw him a look that would freeze hell.

"And _this _is lunch!" his tones quietened.

"So do you guys think that we should do something tonight?" Maddison proclaimed as she put plates down in front of them.

"Yeah, that would be relaxing," Hermione answered for her.

"I was thinking a movie, maybe a nice dinner somewhere."

"Wow, that would be fantastic. I've never been to the movies before," Harry said excitedly. Jeff arched an eyebrow and Maddison reached over to pat his arm.

"You will love it Harry," she said just before she bit into her caramel slice.

Chandler appeared into the Kitchen. "Miss Lauren is coming."

Seconds later a girl clad in a lilac 3/4 shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt with the top three buttons undone and blue jeans tucked into brown ugg-boots appeared.

"Hey everyone." she panted. She noticed Hermione and rushed over to her.

"Hey Dolly. How are you?"

"I am so great Juicy. Didja have fun at Hogwarts?"

"I did. Thanks for asking."

"Your welcome." Lauren sat down next to Hermione. She had long, straight, smooth brunette hair with sun-streaks, hazel eyes and a light tan.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Jamie Agostino," Lauren noticed Harry and reached over to shake his hand.

"Harry Potter," he replied as she let go.

"Juicy has told us all about you. Your adventures sound so fun," Lauren comented.

"Yes, they are." He then reached in to Hermione. "Juicy? Dolly?"

"Oh yeah! Lauren used to call everybody Dolly when she was little and I used to always drag my Mum into the store Juicy because I loved to imagine how I'd look like in those clothes!" she whispered back.

"So how old are you Lauren?" Harry asked politely.

"11. Almost 12."

"Yeah in 7 months," Jeff remarked.

"Shut-up Jeffery," she snapped back.

"Ooh...your gonna get it Missy," Jeff growled. He started to laugh. "Now. How is my little Angel?" he asked as he picked up Jazzy from Harry's arms, since he was sitting next to him. He started to tickle Jazzy's cute little belly and blow raspberries on her.

"Juicy? Is that you?" a voice rang out. Hermione spun around in her seat and gasped.

"Bella!" she announced as she rushed over to the tall woman who had refreshing clear black eyes and curly red hair with maple streaks. She was wearing extremly dark demin 3/4 shorts and an olive-green ruffled shirt.

"Hi Shannon," Hermione hugged the man standing next to Bella. He had midnight black hair and amber eyes.

"Heya kiddo," Shannon greeted and ruffled Hermione's hair who frowned at him.

"And this must be Harry. Isn't he the one you can't stop talking about?" Bella said, unaware of the secret lovers blushing faces.

"Yes. That is Harry," Hermione said, embarassed. Bella immediately noticed that.

"Hi, I'm Bella Agostino, Maddison's Mum. And this is Shannon, her Dad," she gestured politely.

"Nice to meet you," the couple chroused.

"Well, we better be off. We've gotta go visit Nan and Nonno ok. Y'all behave," Bella warned as she and Shannon walked out of the Kitchen.

The snacks were soon gone and were replaced with talking.

"Hey Hermione. Can I see you in the Living Room please?" Maddison whispered, being courteous to Harry and Jeff, who were talking about the footy, and which teams they followed.

Maddison led Hermione to a huge room with an enourmous big-screen plasma Tv, a creamy, wide-in-depth leather lounge with two matching armchairs, a green patterned rug and a hazelnut coffee table.

"So what's up?" Hermione attributed.

"Ok...Harry is..." Hermione braced herself..."Hunk-a-licious. Ya know, if you weren't in love with him and I didn't love Jeff, then I would want him. But...I don't love him. He may be cute but I don't get that feeling...betcha glad huh?"

"Yep...is that all?"

"Yes...no...I don't know...ok it is." Hermione could tell that something was bothering her friend but she wasn't going to ask.

Jazzy had started to wake up. She squirmed in Harry's arms. Her eyes snapped open. When she realized that Hermione or Maddison wasn't there, she opened her mouth and wailed.

Hearing her baby sister's cries, Hermione raced to the Kitchen and held her baby sister in her arms. But Jazzy didn't stop crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I guess we better get home then," Harry said reluctantly.

"It was good meeting you Harry," Jeff stated.

"You too. Bye Maddison. Bye Lauren," he remarked as they stepped out the door and into he sweet fragance of pure, clean air.

Even when Hermione fixed Jazzy a bottle, the baby still didn't stop crying.

"I'm just gonna ring Maddy and tell them that we can't come tonight," Hermione said sadly. Harry nodded.

She walked over to the counter and punched in the number.

"Hey Juicy. What's up?" Jeff answered.

"We can't go to the movies tonight. I think that Jazzy might be sick or something."

"Oh no, poor Jazzy. Well if she gets worse then call us alright?"

"Ok. Thanks Jeff. 'Bye."

She turned around to find that Harry and Jazzy were gone. She couldn't hear Jazzy's cries anymore so she walked up the stairs. Harry burst out of the small bathroom straight ahead on the balcony. Jazzy had a blue face-cloth on her fore-head.

"She has a bit of a temperature. Should we put her into cooler clothes?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Tht's a great idea. Let's go." They walked, hand-in-hand, to Jazzy's room. Hermione sat in the rocking chair and Harry handed the baby over to her. He got out a matching pair of a pink and orange singlet and plain, white shorts.

"She feels a little cooler now," Hermione attended to Harry as he picked up Jazzy and laid her on the changing table. He stripped her, put on a clean nappy, and clothed her into her pajamas.

"Ok, to break the sweat we need to wrap this blanket around her tightly," Hermione instructed and Harry picked up a pale, pastel-pink, thick, woollen blanket from the crib.

"Let's put her to sleep," Harry kissed Hermione's forehead tenderly as he put her in the crib. The sun was setting anyway.

Before they could think of a lullaby, Jazzy was fast asleep. They closed the door behind them.

"What do you want for dinner?" Harry asked and walked over to the pantry.

"Something with chicken in it," she replied.

Harry walked over to the freezer. "We could defrost some chicken if you'd like.

"Yes-OH!" She suddenly jumped up. "I've just remembered!" She rushed outside.

Quickly, Harry put the chicken in the microwave for a half-hour and then powered out the sliding door after her. Hermione was already across the garden and over to the half-acre of trees.

He followed the sounds of twigs cracking and a voice repeating "Oh no."

30 seconds later he found a little babbling brook with lilypads. Hermione held a huge, bulging packet of seed under her arms. She carried it over to the brook where...eight baby ducklings swam, squarking ravenously.

She teared open the packet and poured some into the little silver bowls by the brook.

"We got them last week. I have four and Jazzy has four. Their names are Bubbles, Princess, Pooh-Bear, Snuggles, Popster, Bulldog, Love-Heart and Stix." Harry's eyebrows arched even further at the mention of each name.

"O...k...?"

"There we go...all done." Hermione stood up and wiped her hand on a nearby tree.

Exactly an hour later the two were eating juicy, tender chicken breast garnised with spices, a packet of Ginger Beer half drunk.

"I wanna get some rest,"Hermione said, even though it was still pretty early. But Harry didn't argue.

The two were both showered and in their pajamas less than half-an-hour later.

"Goodnight Juicy," Harry teased. She slapped his arm. He laughed.

"Goodnight." Hermione stood on her tippy-toes to kiss his cheek. Harry watched her enter her room.

"Goodnight my Darling...goodnight..."

A/N: Hi...I hoped you liked that chapter. Maddison and Jeff and Lauren are based off my cousins. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, yes...I know. WHEN ARE THEY GONNA CONFESS??????? Don't worry. Very soon. Sooner than you think. But...I STILL NEED YOUR IDEAS. Please review. And if I do anything wrong with Jazzy, don't critizie me. I'm only 13. I don't have to look after a baby. If I'm wrong, forget about it. It's a story. If youse don't like it, then don't even bother to review. There will be hell to pay------------ Ok...I'm happy now. Remember NO FLAMES.

Love Chicky Babe No. 1


	9. The Rain Changed My Life

Summer of Love

A/N: Hey dudes. I hope that everyone has a really great Christmas. Remember the true reason for it. I hope that you dudes will have a great year next year. Have a Happy New Year too!

Thanx for reviewing. I'm glad that I've got some concrit coz that what keeps the story strong...I think? Sorry that I sounded mad in the last chapter. I've just been feeling really down lately but I guess that dones't mean that I'm allowed to take it out on people I don't know. Sorry about that. Just ignore it.

Chapter Nine: The Rain Changed My Life

"Oh my goodness Maddy, oh my goodness. It's Friday. FRIDAY. And we're no where near being a couple. You have to help. Please help!" Hermione exclaimed at a quarter past nine. Maddy, who had been dragged out of bed by Lauren, wasn't very happy to be talking at the moment.

"Ok, ok Hermione. Calm down. Read your mother's romance novels in front of him, or... twirl your hair, bat your eyelashes...I don't know...OH! I do know. Compile a list that you would think would be the perfect way for him or you to confess!" Hermione sighed.

"Harry isn't stupid but...he would probably think _I_ am stupid if I do bat my eyelashes. Think about it Maddy...this sucks bug time."

"I know it does Honey but...look...Jeff and I have only been going out for about a year and a half. But already I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He is just so caring, and handsome and-" she broke off because Hermione had just interrupted.

"I do hope you have a point," she snapped. Maddison giggled.

"Of course I do. What I am trying to say is that Harry is caring and handsome and every thing that Jeff is...understand?"

"Oh...I see where you are going," Hermione finally understood her friend's reason.

"Exactly. Well, I'll let you hang up. You've got some work to do Missy!"

"I do. Bye Maddy."

"See ya later."

Hermioen hung up, satisfied. Well...almost. She changed out of her lingerie pink singlet and boxers and walked down the stairs.

Harry was there, Jazzy in his arms, swinging her around. The radio was on and Avril Lavinge's '_Girlfriend' _was blaring quietly.

"Well sweetie, I've never heard of this-" he was interrupted by a voice, a beautiful voice.

"-Song before," he heard the voice known as Hermione Granger's say. The young woman was in a light-grey skirt with mini-white polka-dots, a mocha-brown, short-sleeved shirt with a skinny black tie around her waist.

"Um...hi...I..." he stuttered.

"Hi," she replied before heading to the stove. "Wanna make some waffles?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes please. And eggs."

"And Dough-in-a-hole," Hermione shot back.

"Dough-in-a-hole?" he asked, confused.

"Don't worry. We can make the waffles and eggs together and I'll make Dough-in-a-hole. You will love it Harry. It is gorgeous full-stop!" she exclaimed.

"Ooooh," the two heard a squeal. Harry laughed as Jazzy puckered up her lips, kissing the air.

"Well, Jazzy's excited," he laughed.

Together, the duo made the waffle batter and eggs. Harry set the table, putting on it culterly, peanut butter, mayple syrup, plates, glasses and Butterbeer.

Six minutes later, Hermione introduced to them; Dough-in-a-hole.

"How did you make it?" Harry wanted to know.

"Well, you have to put some bread in a frying pan and fry it for at least two minutes. But before you do that, make a wide hole. Then you put some egg yolk in it. Fry it again and there you have it."

"So what do you want to do today?" Harry asked as he stuck some of Hermione's cooking in his mouth.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I want to get out of the house!" she attributed.

"Yes, it's such a lovely day. I don't want to waste it."

After they had finished, Harry went upstairs to change, closely follwed by Hermione, who was going to dress little Jazzy.

Harry came downstairs first in jeans, a black shirt and a demin jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He waited a few minutes for Hermione and Jazzy.

Hermione had put Jazzy in an aqau-blue shirt underneath a white layered singlet with a pink fairy on it with 3/4 jeans rolled up. The top-right side of her hair was pulled up into a little pig-tail, as well as the bottom left-hand side.

"She looks good Juicy!" Harry teased like the night before.

_'It sounds even cuter when he says it,' _she giggled to herself. "Thanks very much Harry. Glad you like it!"

It was a warm summer's day, not a single cloud in the sky, the sun shining down brightly on them. Harry was glad to put on the air as they climbed into Hermione's groovy car.

"I think that we should do some shopping first," Hermione announced.

"We do?" Harry asked tensely.

"Yep. We can wander around Macarthur Square for a bit. It will be fun!" she proclaimed.

"Sounds like a ton of fun," Harry told her.

They stopped at a set of traffic lights. Just as Harry was beginning to think how long it was going to take, Hermione turned right and then left almost 20 seconds later. She swerved right again into a carpark.

It was quite packed and it took them a bit to find a good parking spot. They found one between a Jeep and a Volvo.

"Let's go!" Hermione cried excitedly. She climbed into the backseat to unstrap Jazzy.

"Are you going to carry her all day?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, her pram is in the boot. Can you please hold her while I get it?" Hermione handed Jazzy to him as she unlocked the boot.

Hermione looked around the carpark. No one was watching. All of a sudden she produced her wand, muttered a spell and the tiny pram expanded. She took Jazzy back and strapped her in. She bent down to the net at the bottom of the pram to find a large, dark-red leather handbag with gold zippers. She got the car-keys from her pocket and locked the car.

"Come on Harry," she said as they walked across the car-park, checking that nothing was coming. Hermione wheeled the pram down a path that turned right and around down to the lower section of the carpark. She turned left and up past a small cafe' to electronic doors.

They entered the busy shopping centre to find a large screen on a stand in the heart, a few yards away. It looked a touch-screen directary.

"Ok...the butchers, Donut King, Michel's, Baker's Delight, Woolworths, the Bank, the old bookstore and two shoe-shops are on this floor, so let's go upstairs. This is the Old Section. Really boring huh?" Hermione told him.

"Sure is!"

The two walked a little further and found an escalator. It was true. Upstairs was so cool, so modern, so in. Shops such as Supre', Esprit, Cotton On, Borders Bookstore, Myer, Gloss, Diva, Pumkin Patch and Urban Angel, Country Road, R.M. Williams, Rebel and SportsGirl loomed in front of them.

"Let's go into Pumpkin Patch. Jazzy is growing out of her clothes!" Hermione dragged him into the cute, large, country store and over to the baby section.

Hermione found a sea-green/blue dress with a heap of ruffles at the front, two pairs of trackpants, a long-sleeved white shirt that had colourful stars all over it, a pink cargo cap, red overalls and a pink tank top.

She carried them all over to the counter where a lady with a bored expression, tight make-up and a white T-shirt with black squares dotted here and there paired with skinny black jeans stood, waiting.

"That will be $165," the lady smirked. Hermione opened up her handbag, brought out a purse that matched her handbag and paid the lady. She handed Hermione 2 large bags with the Pumkin Patch logo on it.

"What should we do next?" Harry wondered. Hermione considered that question for a moment.

"Well, I think we should buy you a new pair of sneakers!" she told him, looking down at his scuffed-up joggers. Harry nodded his approval. "We can also go into Borders because I want to buy Tim McGraws new album," she continued. "We should have Lunch and maybe we can catch a movie or something.

So they ventured into Rebel, the largest Sports Store in Macarthur Sqaure. They found Harry a pair of grey sneakers with white here and there. After paying, the two checked on Jazzy.

"She's sleeping," Hermione whispered and bent down to the net at the bottom of the pram again. She pulled out a blanket and placed it over the lid that kept the sun out.

They walked on, chatting about whatever came to mind when suddenly, Hermione stopped.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked urgently. Hermione pointed ahead. Coming towards them were eight people, most of them blondes, a couple brunettes.

"Who are they?" Harry whispered as Hermione groaned.

"I went to Primary School with them. They were in most of my classes. They are so horrible and up-themselves," she whispered back. They kept on walking, steadily, avoiding the groups gaze. Unfornately, it didn't work. The group suddenly shouted and rushed over to the two and the baby.

"Wassup 'Mione?" a girl with long, dyed blonde hair and green eyes wearing tight, 3/4 pants and a long pink, half-sleeved cleavege-exposed shirt called. She had on lipstick, a ton of mascara, blush and foundation.

"Hi Abbey-Lee," Hermione replied gloomily.

"How come you got a make-over? Where's the bush and buck gone?" another fake-blonde retorted, smirking. Her silver-blue eyes burned when she realized that she was with a hottie. She placed her hands on her hips. The girl had on a baggy, hot-pink singlet with white rims, a lemon-yellow skirt with a big, chunky belt with pockets and 6-inch wedges.

"For your informantion, Candace, I didn't get a make-over. My Dentist fixed my teeth and the only reason I had bushy hair was because that every three generations on my Mum's side has bushy hair until we are twelve," Only the hair part was true. It meant that Hermione's great-grandaughter would have bushy hair from the time she was six, till she was twelve.

"So how come someone as ugly as you picked up someone like that hunk?" Rachel Scarsdale asked, jealous of how pretty Hermione had become. She had on a long scarlet-red singlet with thick grey straps and dark-green jeans.

"Hermione and I have been best friends for almost seven years now. Hermione is prettier than you'll ever be so why don't you just back off?," the anger was burning up inside Harry. How dare she say something about Hermione.

"Hey don't you dare slum off my girl!" a boy with sun-tipped hair, jeans, and a button-up surfer shirt, the top five buttons undone retorted, grabbing Rachel around the waist.

"I didn't 'slum' off your girlfriend. But she shouldn't say something about Hermione. At least she is nicer than anyone of youse would ever be!" Now he was really mad. He gestured for Hermione to pull back Jazzy's pram.

"Oooh, did ya get ya doll knocked up or something?" the guy who told Harry to back off his girlfriend snapped sarcastically. Ray Booker was really gonna get it now.

"No, I didn't get her 'knocked up'. This is her baby sister," Harry growled. It was taking all his strength not to punch the living daylights out of the guy.

"Don't worry. I was just messing with ya. I knew that you wouldn't do something like that," Ray laughed and slapped Harry on the back.

"Hey, I know what would be a great idea," Sasha Quarralla piped up.

"What baby?" her boyfriend, Brett Kitty asked as he slinked his tanned, muscular arms just below her chest.

"We can take them shoppin'!" Rachel, Candace, Abbey-Lee and Sasha squealed.

"No thank-you we'd rather not," Harry replied and started to pull Hermione away but Ray stopped him.

"Not so fast big guy. We can make you one of us," he smirked at Dave Thea who smirked back. He had his hands placed firmly on Abbey-Lee's butt. He watched as Candace turned around on the spot to kiss the blue out of her boyfriend; Elliot Jones.

"We don't want to be one of youse. Now, if you don't mind, Hermione and I want to continue our shopping _alone_," he said coldly.

"No way. Hermione needs to stop dressing like she's so innocent. It ruins her image," Rachel grabbed Hermione's left-hand and dragged her away. Harry pushed his way through the crowd of snobs with Jazzy's pram. Hermione tugged her hand away from Rachel's grip as Harry handed her back the pram.

They stopped outside _Diana Ferrari. _Hermione pushed the pram through the funky doors and headed for a poufle. She flopped down and searched the net for Jazzy's bottle. Just as she found it, Abbey-Lee appeared.

"No time for that now. We gotta get 'cha a whole new wardrobe." The girl grabbed Hermione and hauled her away. Immediately, Harry rushed to the pram. But the boys wouldn't have any of it.

"No way man. That baby doesn't need you," Ray grabbed Harry's arms but he held back.

"Jazmine does need me. She's a baby, not a fresh piece of meat. She needs me and Hermione more than anything. And if you're thinking about doing anything to my hair, then you have another thing coming," he added, seeing that Ray and Brett were eyeing his unruly hair.

"Fine. We won't," Brett muttered for Ray to come away. As he did so, Harry checked that Jazzy was still peacefully asleep.

Hermione appeared out of the changing-room wearing a strapless black dress with mini white polka-dots with a big sea-green/blue tie round her middle, silver hoops earring, white strappy heels and a big love-heart necklace with diamantes. Her hair was half up with a side-fringe, curling softly.

"Doesn't she look hot?" Abbey-Lee squealed. Rachel frowned. She did look fantastic. But she had to change that.

"Not really. Hey 'Mione, what's your boyfriends name?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Harry-"

"Hey Harry! Don't 'cha think your girlfriend looks like a peanut?" Rachel cracked up at her own, stupid joke. Harry frowned.

"She is not my girlfriend and I don't think that Hermione looks any close to a peanut. She looks beautiful," Harry said as he got up and pushed the pram over to the blushing girl. Rachel folded her arms.

"Really?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yeah...yeah you do," he replied. _'This is is. Tell her stupid!' _But Jazzy had chosen that moment to interrupt.

"WAA! WAA!" she wailed loudly.

"I'll take her outside," Harry told Hermione. The girls watched Harry exit the shop quickly. Hermione gave a secret smile.

"Ya like him?" Candace asked.

"As a friend yes..but not that way," Hermione lied nervously.

"You do. Ya like him!" Sasha grabbed Hermione's handsand began to swing them around.

"I don''t, I don't!" Hermione insisted.

"Ya do, ya do!" Candace, Abbey-Lee and Sasha screamed with glee.

"Oh Hermione, this is so great. I bet he likes you!" Sasha smiled as she opened up her Louis Vutton handbag. Her hand searched for a bit until she pulled out a lolly-pop. She ripped the plastic off and stuck it in her mouth. Her light-brown curls bounced happily and her blue eyes shone as she licked her the orange goodness. Rachel grimaced and then turned her power onto Hermione

"It's not surprising that you don't have a guy, the way you're looking these days. It might be a good time to get a few things done. With a few nips and tucks, and a little Botox, you'd be able to look at yourself in the mirror again. Now, as for your wardrobe, that's a whole different story. You'd be better off ditching the lot and starting again. Assuming your credit card will let you."

At those few sentences, Hermione felt tears forming. She struggled not to let them fall. Her stomach was perfectly flat, she didn't have any marks or flabby bits. Her face was a good shape and her skin was smooth. How could Rachel say something like that. She was the world's biggest bitch.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were talking about yourself," Hermione snapped back and stormed off. She had just reached the double doors when she realized that she was wearing the stores clothes and turned back around. Avoiding the girl's glances, she stomped back into the dressing-room, tearing the clothes off. She pulled her normal clothes back on and grabbed her handbag.

"Hermione?" she heard a soft voice say.

"What?" she growled as she swung the door open. She found that she was face-to-face with Sasha and Abbey-Lee. Sasha had never been mean and Abbey-Lee wasn't really into picking on other people.

"Hey, don't let whatever Rachel and Candace say get to you. They're just jealous," Sasha said, trying to choose the right words.

"Yeah, they're not worth it," Abbey-Lee replied in the same tone.

"Why are you guys being so nice to me?" Hermione rubbed her eyes furiously with her fists.

"I guess it really isn't worth being nasty," Sasha answered after a few moments.

"But can you still come shopping with us. Please?" Abbey-Lee begged.

"If Rachel, Candace, Ray, Brett, Dave or Elliot are coming then no. I don't care if Dave and Brett are your boyfriends. Personally, I think that they are horrible," Hermione replied, not holding anything back.

It took a while for the girls to answer.

"Alright!" they both said, linking their arms with Hermione.

"We need to get Harry and Jazzy first though," Hermione said, remembering that Harry was calming down the baby.

"Of course." Abbey-Lee hauled them over to Harry and Jazmine.

"Can we please see her?" Sasha cried.

Harry pulled out the now awake Jazzy and held her comfortingly. Sasha reached out her arms.

"Hello baby. Your so cute. Yes you are," Sasha said in her little baby voice. She tickled Jazzy, who squirmed and kicked.

"NO!" Jazzy howled. Hermione gently pried her sister out of her ex-enemies arms.

"Sorry, but she is very tired. I don't think that we should go shopping anymore," Hermione said directly as she put her sister back into her pram.

"Stupid baby...not even that special..." Rachel had appeared with her cronies behind her. "You two, why the frig are you hanging out with a slut like her?" Abbey-Lee's face tightened.

"Shut-up Rachel!" her voice wobbled.

"Did you just tell me to shut-up?" Rachel asked menacingly.

"Yeah, she did." Sasha put in. Candace narrowed her eyes.

"So basically they hate you," Harry said politely.

"Don't you dare steal my babe!" Brett and Dave growled.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just pointing it out for you. Besides, we know that your a fake blonde Candace," Harry said, even more politer than before.

"So does she," Candace pointed, gesturing to Abbey-Lee.

"Get out of our lives," Abbey-Lee said rudely.

"Now Abbey, these idiots deserve a little more than that for what they did to us,." Sasha said kindly. She stepped up and over to Brett, slapped his face, and then repeated that action to Candace and Rachel.

"Now, we can go," Sasha and Abbey-Lee stuck their noses in the air and stalked off, Harry and Hermione, who was pushing the pram, hot in their pursuit, leaving the other six behind in their dust.

"Wanna grab a late lunch?" Hermione asked as they were heading in the direction

"Yes please I'm starved. I'm gonna have my first fry in nine years!" Abbey-Lee said, excited.

"You haven't had crisps for nine years?" Harry said, disbelieving.

"What are crisps?" Abbey-Lee was confused.

"Oh, they're chips." Sasha explained as they entered the food court.

Sasha and Hermione were to order the food while Harry, with Jazzy, and Abbey-Lee were to find a table.

"So, how long have you liked Harry?" Sasha asked once they were out of earshot. Hermione was about to protest but Sasha nudged her.

"Well, only for about a little bit." She was lying but she wasn't going to say that she had been in love with him since forever.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasha asked.

"Tacos or pasta!" Hermione replied.

They stopped in a small line. The shop selled all different types of either creamy or saucy pasta.

"Hi, what would you like?" a girl with a face full of pimples asked.

"Hi, can we please have 4 bowls of Tortellini pasta with marina sauce and a small bowl of plain spaghetti with melted butter?" Hermione asked politely.

"And to drink?" Sasha spoke this time.

"Four Lemondes."

"Ok, that will be $62.75 thank-you."

It didn't take long for the food to be be heated up. Sasha paid and the two, laden down, carried them off.

"There they are," Hermione pointed her head where Harry and Abbey-Lee were sitting.

"Oooh, what'cha get?" Abbey-Lee asked, poking at her fries.

"Tortellini with marina sauce and lemonade." Hermione laid the food down on the table.

"Haven't had sauce for lunch since like...forever!" Sasha bit into her pasta and sighed, relieved. Harry laughed.

"They really didn't let you eat anything with a tiny bit of fat in it?" he asked.

"Nup. It was actually Rachel's Mum's fault," Abbey-Lee shook her head.

"That's right," Sasha leaned in closer. "Whenever we went over to Rachel's Manor, her Mum would always be wearing a tiny bikini, a G-string...ya know...stuff like that. Once I asked for a chicken burger and her Mum freaked out. She sat me down and asked if I knew how many calories were in them."

"Yeah. I brought a block of chocolate to a sleepover and her Mum immediately grabbed it off me, threw it in the bin and served us a fruit salad. I mean come on," Abbey-Lee groaned.

"That is so slack," Harry stated. The new friends talked heartily, about whether or not they should get revenge on Rachel, Ray, Brett, Dave, Candace and Elliot, whether mini-skirts really did capture a guy's eye and what type of mascara Hermione should start using.

"Come on you guys, is this really nesesscary?" Hermione moaned after they finished lunch. Abbey-Lee had started to drag her into a store called_ 'Fashion and Beauty Needs'._

"Yes, it is. Your eyes are beautiful but we need to accentuate them,"' she insisted. Abbey-Lee, with Sasha at her heels entered the shop. Hermione almost choked at the smell of rich perfume.

"Yes darlings?" a woman who looked to be about 25 approached. She wore a pure-white dress with a mint-green tie around her waist and inch-high black hairs. Her fake, long, sharp nails made Hermione's stomach flutter in an unhealthy manner.

"We need Ms Dahna right away," Abbey-Lee exclaimed in her poshest voice. The woman frowned slightly before stalking off to the back of the shop.

Seconds later a tall, muscalur woman appeared wearing short-short light-demin shorts and a white, half-sleeved, cleavage-exposed shirt with tiny light-pink polka-dots. Her pin-straight dark blonde was was pulled into two low braids.

"My darlings. How can I helps you?" she said in a thick French accent. Abbey-Lee's head pointed in the direction of Hermione. Noticing Hermione's natural face, she grabbed the poor girl and heaved her into a chair. Just then Harry, with Jazzy in her pram, burst into the shop, almost breathless.

"We have to cut zis hair, it is far too long for my likings." Hermione's hair reached below more than half-way down her back. "And zis curls. Zice but it would look better straightened."

Four trays stood short next to Ms. Dahna. She grabbed a metallic-gold, baggy shirt and threw it over Hermione's head. She grabbed a long pair of scissors and began snipping away.

"Just a few inches off please," Hermione said tensely.

"Don't you my darling. I am za Mistress of beauty. You will look a-perfect once I am through wiz you."

Make-up was quite an issue for Hermione. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that Harry was looking pretty pissed off.

Hermione's hair had been cut and styled so much that she barely reconized herself. Her hair was straightened, layers framing her face. It was just past shoulder-length. The sun-streaks stood out against her natural bronzed skin. She had a nice side-fringe now. She had to admit, she looked good.

Ms. Dahna had used an eyelash curler so that Hermione's already curlier eyelashes were even curlier then before. Her eyes were huge and Bambi-esque. Her freckles were barely visible against the horrible concealer that had been forced onto her. Ms. Dahna had also used a light-pink blush and eccentric-blue eyeshadow. In Hermione's opinion, her cheeks looked practically swollen, the woman had used so much make-up.

"Now for ze clothes." The woman grabbed Hermione's left-arm and pulled her over to a wide selection of clothing.

Most of it was mini-skirts, itsy-bitsy bikinis, wedges, G-strings, tiny singlets, ripped, low-slung jeans and cleavage-exposed shirts.

"Um...is there anything..well...not so revealing?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course my darling. Ze have everyzing."

Hermione was tired of being pulled and prodded. Her arms were sore and she just wanted to be with Harry.

"You can wear zat dress home my darling," Ms. Dahna insisted.

"Hey Hermione, ya ready yet?" she heard Abbey-Lee call.

"Yeah, I am." Gasps emitted as Hermione stepped out. She was wearing a mint-green dress above her knees with tiny white polka-dots. The dress was half-sleeved but it was off-the-shoulder. Her now quite short hair had been piled into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Wow Hermione. You look stunning..." Harry breathed. His breath got caught in his throat as he realized what he had just said.

"Thank-you Harry," Hermione said in a voice so quiet it was hard to tell that she had said anything at all. For a moment, it seemed as if the whole universe had exploded and it was just the two of them, standind strong.

"He's right Hermione. You look perfect," Sasha agreed. Abbey-Lee nodded her head in approval.

Abbey-Lee insisted on paying for it. It came close to $300 but Hermione wasn't going to argue.

"Abbey-Lee, I thought that we were only going to get me some mascara, not give me a complete make-over," Hermione retorted as they left the shop.

"Oh, I know but Ms. Dahna loves a new client."

"Well, we better get home. It is almost two," Hermione grabbed Harry's left-hand and checked his watch.

"Why do you have to go home so early? The bub's asleep?" Abbey-Lee whined.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. They both knew what the other was thinking.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We really do need to get home," Harry smiled at the girls.

"Fine. Oh! Here-is-my-phone-number," Abbey-Lee said as she scrawled something on a scrap of paper from Sasha's handbag but before handing it to Hermione, scribbled Sasha's number on it.

"Can we have yours?" Sasha put in. She handed Hermione a pad of paper and a pencil. Little did they know was that Hermione had given them a fake number.

"Thank goodness they are gone," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guess our plans for a movie is over," Harry said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We can make the most of it tonight."

By the time they had gotten home, they were quite exhausted. The forget-me-not blue sky had turned a light grey and it was starting to drizzle.

"Hey Harry, I'm gonna take off this dress and make-up and put Jazzy to sleep for a while. Then do ya wanna come outside?" Hermione called.

"Ok," he called back.

Hermione decided to give Jazzy her nap frist. She sang a quick lullaby and them rushed to her bathroom. She stripped off her dress, stuffed it into the dirty-clothes basket and then took the clips from her hair. She put the clothes that she had worn earlier that day into the basket too. Then she grabbed the face-washer, dampened it, and began to scrub her face throughly. She was relieved to see her freckles again.

After patting her face dry she entered her room. She changed her clothes to light-khakis, black and white Converse sneakers, a black shirt with white curly writing that read _'I Majored in Vacation' _and a navy-blue cropped jacket. It was a little bit heavier for her laid-back, kind of girly style but she liked it.

Just as she opened her door, Harry opened his. Upon noticing her outfit, he grinned.

"Cute!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks. You too," she gestured towards his khakis and black Polo shirt. He wore the new sneakers they had brought from Rebel.

The two joined hands and raced down the stairs. Once outside Hermione squealed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I just love the rain!" She rushed into the light spritz. Harry joined her soon, laughing.

"I do agree. The rain is amazing," he commented.

"Hey Harry. Bet'cha can't catch me," Hermione called and began to run away. Harry laughed again before chasing after her. Hermione was quick, but not quick enough for him. It took nearly 20 seconds for him to catch her.

"Yep. I think I can catch you," he teased. He picked her up and spun her around, Hermione beaming with pleasure. He stopped soon as he was getting dizzy.

'_Oh...my...goodness,'_ Hermione had just realized that Harry's hands were on her lower back and that she had her legs wrapped around his waist.

_'This is it. The perfect moment. You have to tell her. NOW!' _His mind rushed frantically.

"Hermione?" he said quietly.

"Yes Harry?"she asked in the same tone.

"Um...well...I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?" Hermione sensed that he was nervous, so she became nervous herself.

"Um...I've been thinking for a while now that I really need someone. I've never known what it's like to be loved and I want to get that feeling. I want the girl I love with all my heart to feel the exact same way about me as I can't get enough of her. The girl that I love is so caring, funny, loya and smart. She is everything I have every dreamed about. I need to know the true meaning of love but this Angel is helping me." Hermione had to muster up every muscle not to cry.

"Well...who is that girl?" she asked breathlessly.

"You." Hermione gasped when she heard that simple word. The word that would change her life forever.

"Hermione Marie Granger, I love you with all my heart and I never want to let you go. All I wanna do is take care of you," he whispered so sweetly.

"Oh Harry. My heart feels the exact same way for you. I thought that I had to act so cool in front of you. I thought that we had to confess in the perfect spot. I never thought of this. I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you too." Hearing those words, the two leaned in for the best moment of their life.

Their first kiss with each other was perfect. It started off tender, but then it got stronger, firmer. They felt the urge to explore the other. And you know what it tasted like? Peppermint.

The two, in a perfect postition had confessed. And now, they both thought-lips locked- the fun can truly begin.

A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They finally confessed. I really do hope youse liked it. This chapter was different but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I wish you all a very Merry Chrismas and a Happy New Year. Don't forget to review.

Love Chicky Babe No. 1


	10. An Evening Never To Forget

_**Summer of Love**_

Hi Guys. Thanx for reviewing.

If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to put them in your reviews. Sooner of later, I promise that your ideas will be displayed in this story. Every single one of them. You rock. That's all I have to say for now. Just enjoy.

_**Chapter Ten: An Evening Never To Forget**_

The heavy rainfall had turned into a light shower. As the new couple made their way back inside, the rain died away. A dazzling rainbow, displaying all the wonderful colours you could think of, was splayed across the heart of the sky.

Harry and Hermione still couldn't believe that they were together. It was hard enough not to pinch themselves, to check if this was a dream, but even harder to resist the urge to kiss the other one senseless.

The two, gasping, laughing, so happy they could burst entered the Kitchen. Harry just couldn't stop looking at the woman holding his hand. Her straight hair had gone all curly again and her shirt, oh my word, her shirt had stuck to her chest and stomach. She had shrugged off her jacket to reveal the tight shirt that sucked to her like a vacumn cleaner. Harrry beamed.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed.

Still beaminig, Harry asked, "Wow what?" Hermione laughed as she replied.

"Wow as in; wow I am so lucky to be with such a perfect man."

"Well guess what?" Harry whispered sweetly, his mouth so close to her ear she could feel his breath.

"What?" she replied.

"I think that you are the most perfect woman in the entire universe," he answered back.

They heard a loud cry coming from the floor above them.

"Let's get her," Harry and Hermione chroused. They rushed up the stairs, Harry practically skipping. The reached Jazzy's room and opened her door to find the baby sitting up, holding onto the rails of her crib.

"Hey Pretty Girl!" Hermione cooed as she picked up her sister, wiping the stray tears from her face. Hermione held her sister tightly but kept her well away from her body as she didn't want her to get wet.

"We should go get changed," Harry said. He kissed both Jazzy and Hermione's cheeks as they left the room. As soon as Hermione reached her bedroom doors she rushed inside. After putting Jazzy on the floor so she could crawl around, Hermione turned on her stereo. Britney Spears's old song _'Lucky' _came on. Hermione used to love Britney Spears when she first came out but now she felt as though she should put her in the guestroom and say; "This is how it's gonna be." Even though she disliked Britney Spears, she still liked her music.

Hermione tossed off her wet clothes and threw them in a heap on the floor. She opened up her wardrobe and searched through. She knew that she would change later that night but she didn't want to spend the afternoon soaked.

She changed into a simple black singlet, a girlie white and light-pink checkered skirt, an orange bow round her waist, a heap of charm necklaces and her old runners.

Grabbing a comb, she picked up Jazzy and headed downstairs.

She found the Love of her Life at the foot of the stairs, waiting for his Princess. He took her free hand and kissed. She smiled softly, drinking in the scene as his lips met hers for a heart-warming kiss

"I think you better call someone," Harry said in mid-kiss. Hermione smiled into it.

"Why should I do that babe?" she wondered.

"Well, if I had someone to ring, I'd let them know that I'm with you. Heck, I'd let the whole world know that I'm with you!" Slowly, Hermione handed Jazzy over to Harry and walked over to the counter. She jumped on top of it and, legs crossed, picked up the phone to dial her parent's mobile.

It took at least 45 seconds for Katie to answer it.

"Hello?" she proclaimed.

"Hey Mum!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh hey Darling. How are you?" Katie asked, a smile brightning her face when she heard her duaghter's voice.

"I'm fine. But before you say anything else I have to tell you something Mum!" If Hermione was standing up she would of been bouncing on the balls of her heels.

"Of course baby. It sounds important so I won't hold you up."

"Harry and I are together!" she blabbed. Jackson, upon seeing Katie's face grabbed the phone.

"Honey, what did you tell your mother. Her face looks like a watermelon...Hermione...what happened?" her father put on his 'your-in-trouble-now' expression.

"To-ge-ther-" Katie sputtered.

"What?" Katie raised a wobbly finger to point to the phone.

"Daddy, I don't want to alarm you but- HARRY AND I ARE TOGETHER! YEAH BABY! WOO-HOO!" Hermione screamed once her Dad returned to the phone.

"Oh Hermione, that's great news! I knew that he was the boy for you." Jackson sounded pleased as punch but down inside, his heart was breaking. His little girl loved someone more then she loved him. Even so, he still would always still think of Harry like a long-lost son.

"I'm glad that you approve. Now, I've got to go. I'm gonna go ring up Maddy!"

"You do that Honey. I love you."

"I love you to."

Immediately after hanging up, Hermione gave Harry the thumb-ups signal, proving that her parents were happy about it. Harry exhaled an enourmous sigh of relief when he saw that. Then, Hermione turned her back on him to punch in her best friend's number.

"Hello, Maddy speaking," Maddison answered.

Excited, Hermione replied, "Hey Maddy!"

"Oh hey Hermione. How are you going?"

"I'm going fantastic! Guess what?"

"Oooh I love this game...ok...uh...my hairdresser died?"

"No...Har-"

"You met Carmen Electra?"

"Uh Hermione...this could take a while," Jeff said over Maddison's shoulder.

"Ok, I am never gonna ask you 'guess what' again," Hermione said slowly so that Maddison would get the message. "Alright, I have to tell you something-"

"I'm having a _deja vu_!" Maddison suddenly announced. "Oh, no I'm not."

"Alright, I have to tell you something-"

"There it is!"

"Maddison!" Hermione growled.

"Sorry..."

"Ok...uh...where to begin?"

"Well people say that the beginning is a nice way," Jeff muttered sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll tell you..._from the beginning. _Ok...blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, yak yak yak, Harry and I are going out!"

Silence...and then...

"OH MY GOD! How long?"

"I don't know...10 mintutes maybe."

"We have to celebrate OW! Jeff don't nudge-oh...ok...I mean...you and Harry should celebrate..."

"Maddy, if you and Jeff wanna come then fine.

"Sounds good. So whatcha' gonna do?"

"Well...is it alright if we..."

About five minutes later, Hermione hung up.

"Harry, I want you to put on a nice suit and meet me downstairs in about twenty minutes please," Hermione announced sweetly.

"Ok...but why?" Hermione giggled.

"I'll tell you later.

It took only a few mintutes for Harry to get dressed. He didn't know how long it would take for Hermione to dress herself and Jazzy so he opened up the cupboard, found a couple of English Mints and stuck them into his mouth, chewing patiently.

"Harry!" he heard a beautiful voice call.

"Yeah baby?" he answered back.

" I might be a little more than twenty minutes."

"That's alright. You just take your time!"

And when that gorgeous girl sauntered down the stairs with pretty little Jazzy on her hip, he could of almost fainted. The Love of his Life was wearing a classic cocktail black low-cut dress with ruffles at the bottom. Her feet were sitting in gold heels and gold studs were in her ears. Her hair was pin-straight, sitting just below her shoulders, she was actually wearing make-up! Mascara, a tone of rasberry lipgloss and just a hint of natural-looking blush.

Jazzy was in a white collared dress with large pink blooming flowers embroidered on it and gold sleepers were in her ears. Her hair was in two cute little pigtails.

Meanwhile, Hermione had a clear view of Harry's attire. He was in grey pants and a matching jacket with a crisp baby-blue shirt with the top three buttons undone. His unruly hair looked like Hermione could just run her hands through it in just one second.

"You look...gorgeous. I can't believe it," he stammered.

"Well Mr. Potter, you better believe it," Hermione whispered in a seductive voice before leaning in for a heated kiss.

"Mmm," Harry relished. He reluctantly pulled back, smiling sweetly at Hermione who returned his closed grin.

"I think we better go now," she whispered, taking his hand with her free one, balancing Jazzy carefully on her hip.

"Shall I drive?" Harry asked as they headed out the front door.

"I think that would be for the best," Hermione replied as they got into her car and drove into the warm summer's night.

"So what do you have planned for me Beautiful?" Harry asked as he turned the radio on. Hermione gently laughed as soft as the wind above them.

"That, my love, you'll have to wait and see."

"Not even a little tiny clue?" Harry questioned pleadingly.

"Nope. I want you to be utterly surprised.

"Well how far away is it?"

"Not very. I'll tell you where to go."

Half and hour they had arrived into a lonesome but packed car-park. Harry pulled into a spot and got out Jazzy.

"We have to walk for a bit but I'm sure we can manage," Hermione announced, taking a strong hand into hers.

"Well I can't wait. I wish that we are there very shortly," Harry joked quietly, in a voice that would charm any woman, Hermione especially.

"Don't fear. We'll be there before you know it."

Unsurprisingly, Hermione was right. They arrived at their destination in less then two minutes. Hermione halted, causing Harry to follow her lead, gaping at the sight.

The salty, fresh air whipped their faces lightly as they looked beyond, the stars twinkling ever so brightly. The water was royal blue in the day but now it was midnight black, still as glass. Soft romantic music gushed over them as the wafting smell of sauce caught their senses. A small wooden bridge stood before them that led to a large, grand, luxurious yacht.

"Welcome to the Bluebird," Hermione announced.

Harry squeezed her hand as they entered, taking in the gorgeous scenery. An excited buzz rushed throughout the room and couples chattered away. Waiters dressed in classic black and white pranced in a posh manner around the yacht with platters of sparkling champange.

They took a seat in a secluded corner and a waiter came over with a wooden highchair for Jazzy. They thanked him and picked up their manners.

"What would you like?" Harry asked politetly as he searched the list.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied, biting her bottom lip gently.

"So what is this place. Do you know who owns it?" Harry asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well, it's actually Maddison's Dad. He opens it to the public every Friday and Saturday. But guess what?"

"What?" Harry leaned in.

"It's free for me and you!"

"Excellent!" Harry leaned in for a sweet, satasfying kiss.

"How may I take your order?" a waitress asked, interrupting their kiss.

"Um, can we please have some garlic bread, a plate of spaghetti bolanese, Atlantic salmon with your creamiest mash potatoe, rump steak, medium rare and a Coke-aagh aagh-Diet Coke," Harry smiled up at the waitress who took away their menus. Harry rubbed his sore leg from when Hermione had kicked him.

"Sorry babe," she apologized.

"That's quite alright." Harry took a sip of his water.

"I just need to freshen up alright." Hermione slid out of her seat and walked purposefully over to the bathroom.

She loved how red the walls were, how seductive the paintings were and how flower vases decorated it, how shiny the black tiles were, how every mirror was lined with gold, how comfortable couches with magazines such as Vogue and Cosmo were against a wall. She walked over to the mirror and started to fix her hair. She decided to put one side behind her ear, clasped with a bobby-pin, slushed on another tone of gloss, smiled and walked out.

By the time she got back, their food had arrived. She took a bite out of the buttery garlic bread and then her boneless, soft salmon. She knew Harry was enjoying his steak, due to the pleasure on his face.

She wiped Jazzy' saucy face, who giggled right back.

"How do you like your food?" Harry asked.

"It's delicious! What about you?"

"Fantastic! Thank-you for taking me here!"

"My pleasure!"

They finished eating and then the dance-floor started to fill up.

"C'mon! Let's dance! We can put Jazzy in the playroom! Let's go!" Harry laughed and grabbed Hermione's hand. After making sure that Jazzy was safe and happy amongst the other babies, they joined the throng of people and danced the night away.

An Italian song came on and everyone joined hands and danced around in a circle.

"This is the pasta song!" Hermione yelled over the noise.

The Macaerna, Nutpush, Cancan and the Chicken Dance came on. When Hermione was doing the Cancan, her dress suddenly blew up over her head. She quickly pulled it down before anyone noticed. She blushed as deep as the walls in the bathroom and pretended the nothing happened. They did line-dancing, slow-dancing, the heel-and-toe-polka and a dance called 'Strip the Willow'.

But suddenly, there was a change in the music. 'Crank That Soulja Boy' blared through the speakers and Hermione joined several others to demonstrate the moves in the video. Hermione purred to the crowd, who roared with laughter, especially Harry.

Out of breath and gasping, the beautiful couple walked back to their table.

"That was so much fun!" Harry slung a casual arm around his girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"I know! I love dancing and doing all that crazy stuff!"

"But aren't you afraid that the people will think bad things about you?" Harry asked as they sat back down. Hermione laughed lightly.

"No, silly. They're just people that I will never see again. They'll forget about it in, like, 10 seconds, snap!"

"Oh..." Harry blushed a little bit but then joined in Hermione's laughter.

After retriving Jazzy, they ordered dessert. They got chocolate mousse for Jazzy, lemon sorbet gelato for Harry and ferroro rochear ice-cream for Hermione.

"Wow! Usually this is quite runny but this is just amazing!" Harry commented. "I don't know which is better; your cooking or this!"

"Thank-you Harry. But this food is much, much better then mine."

"I think it's tied equal first!"

"Of course you _think _that but do you _know _it?"

"Huh?" Harry wrinkled up his nose in confusion.

"Exactly." Hermione continued to eat her ice-cream and then fixed up Jazzy, wiping all the mess off her face. She handed Jazzy a bottle who took it in her small hands and drank gratefully.

As soon as Jazzy finished her bottle, they decided to leave.

"Thank-you Hermione for this wonderful evening. It was terrific but not as terrific as you. I love you so much," Harry took her hand and leaned in for a tasteful kiss.

"Harry I am so glad that I could spend this day with you and hopefully many more. This has been the best day of my life and I am so glad that you feel the same way as I do. I love you too."

The two walked hand-in-hand over to Hermione's car. Hermione buckled up Jazzy, who was peacefully asleep and then hopped into the passener seat.

Hermione quietly turned on the radio. Robbie William, along with Kylie Minogue's, "Kids" song came on. Hermione whispered the words so that her voice was barely audible. Harry smiled to himself, a kind of crooked smile that was like he was in on a private joke.

He drove up into the Granger's driveway and parked the car. Hermione yawned and got out, and then carefully carried Jazzy inside the house.

Harry turned on the Kitchen light and waited for Hermione to return. Hermione quickly put Jazzy in a mint-green bootie, gently removed her earrings, tucked her in and then closed the door. She walked down to her bedroom and washed the make-up off her face, brsuedh her teeth and then dressed in a silk white nightie and then wrapped her mint-green, warm, fluffy, Betty Boop dressing gown around her and headed downstairs.

She returned to find a mug of Hot Chocolate with sugar and marshmallows waiting for her. She walked up on her tip-toes and crept over to Harry. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his left cheek.

"Hi sweetie," he greeted and finished making his own Hot Chocolate. He turned around and gave Hermione a swift kiss on the lips.

"Thank-you so much for making this!" Hermione took a sip and sighed. Her insides warmed right up as the chocolatey-peppermint taste swelled inside her.

"It's my pleasure." He took a taste of his own and was met by the same feeling.

"Wow! I've never tasted anything like this!" she said earnestly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now drink up, I want you to get a good-nights sleep!" Hermione chuckled and drank the rest. She rinsed her mug and put it in the dishwasher.

"Well, I guess I am going to hit the sack. Goodnight sweetie!" Hermione stood on her tip-toes and kissed Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist, but they slowly ended up in her gorgeous, soft her.

"I'll be up in a second. I'll just finish up," he murmured, grazing her breasts and taking on her vanilla scent.

"Ok," her quiet laughter tickled his ears. She bounced up the stairs, rushed into her room, climbed into bed, pulled the covers over her head and waited not-so-patiently for Harry.

She heard him creep quietly along to her room. The door opened and a breeze entered. She heard his feet walk over and he pulled down the quilt just a fraction so he could get in. She smiled to herself and turned over to welcome him. They both hugged each other tightly, he buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair while her forehead was against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. Hers quickened.

"I love you," he whispered. A shiver rushed up her spine.

"Oh Harry. I love you too..."

OMFG! I AM SO SORRY THAT YOU'VE HAD TO WAIT THIS LONG FOR ME TO GET THIS OUT!! I just had my half-yearly exams so I really couldn't do anything but study, coz wanted to get REALLY GOOD MARKS, unlike last year. Keep your fingers crossed that that happens. I know it's short but I didn't know what to write. The next chapter should keep you entertained. Please review! And please review the three other stories that I have on board. Please! I really hope you enjoyed this, I coulnd't think of what to write for a while. I had writers block.

Love Chicky Babe No. 1


	11. Good News!

Summer of Love

**Author's Note: **Hey every1. Sorry that this has taken ages to get out but it is finally here! I've just been so busy w/ skool & exams. So please enjoy this chapter and remember to reivew.

Chapter Eleven: Good News

**Jazzy's P.O.V**

The little baby down the hall was stirring. Not from lack of sleep or from the sunlight pouring in her uncurtained room. It was because she felt something fantastic in her heart. She was only eleven months old so she couldn't explain what it was. It was like something heavy had been lifted off the weight of her shoulders.

She had heard her sister crying at night, wishing that she could be with the Man of her Dreams or the Love of her Life. Little Jazzy whimpered when she heard her sister, her heart breaking for her. She was not even a year old yet but Jazzy knew Hermione's pain. She could feel it. The bond between her and her sixteen-year-old sister was just uncanny.

When Jazzy was placed in Harry's arms for the first time she could feel it. She knew that he was 'The One.' The one who would fulfill Hermione's every dreams. The one would who make her double over with laughter. The one who comfort her in the deepest, darkest moments. Harry James Potter and Hermione Marie Granger were meant to be. They were destined for each other. It was really a case of true love.

Jazzy strained her little ears to listen for any giggling sounds from the insperable duo. She closed her tired eyes when she realized that there was not a sound in the spacious huosehold. She rolled over on her side and slept on.

When Jazzy woke later that Saturday morning, she still couldn't hear the sound of voices. So, she decided to investigate. She sat up quickly and pushed her thick pink blanket aside. She made sure her fuzzy little brown teddy-bear with the pink bow around it's neck was safely tucked away in her blanket. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and lifted her arms straight above her head, like she was waiting for someone to pick her up. She then crawled over to the end of her cot and grabbed the thin sheet that she never slept with. She got tangled in it and was a little scared of it, to be frank. She held it tightly in her small hand and threw it with all her might, which wasn't very much but she was still alot stronger than other eleven-month old baby girls. She had to repeat the process at least three times before she finally got it to drap over the railings. She walked on her knees over to the very edge of the bars and skillfully tied the blanket loosely to one thick bar.

She started to prepare herself. She stretched her arms high. She sat down and reached for her toes. She then knew she was ready for action.

She put her tiny legs around one solid bar, grabbed the blanket and hoisted herself up. She didn't count how many times she fell but she wasn't going to stop. Finally, she was on the other side.

She gently plopped down on the carpet and straighted the sleeves on her pajamas up. She craned her neck to listen for any sounds but couldn't find any. She got down on her hands and knees and started her destination to her big sisters room.

It seemed like her room was miles away. And for a little baby, it probably was. But still she kept going, eager to be in her sister's loving arms. She passed the small balcony off to the side, Harry's room and then finally she had reached Hermione's bedroom. The door was open slightly, as if something knew that she was coming. She gently headbutted it open and entered Hermione's room.

The light snores of someone sleeping filled her ears. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. No, that couldn't be Hermione. Her sister was like an angel when she slept; completely silent and unmoving.

But as she ventured closer, she realized that it was in fact not her sister but someone else. Someone who went by the name of Harry Potter.

Jazzy giggled to herself. He sounded like her Daddy but she wasn't going to complain. It was just...well...comforting.

The journey to the large bed was unnerving. Jazzy stood up but lost her balanced. So she tried again but the same thing happened. She sighed heavily, rolled her beauitful eyes and stood again. This time, she got the edges of Hermione's blankets before she cuold fall. Now the only way obstacle was that she had to climb up the very high (in her opinion) bed.

She didn't know how but minutes later, she was up... on Harry's lap. She giggled to herself again and crawled poast him and over to her sister. It was quite difficult as there were many arms and legs tangled around. She managed to pry Harry's limp arm off Hermione's tiny waist so she could get through.

She squeezed herself in-between the two teens and lay down, panting and out of breath. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. She then rolled onto her side and tried to figure out the perfect way to wake up her sister, without annoying her.

She reached out an arm and then placed a hand on Hermione's cheek and stroked it. It was a good technique, Hermione always did that when she needed Jazzy to wake up. But Hermione was a deeper sleeper than Jazzy was. Oh well, on to plan B.

She knew poking wouldn't work so tried something a little more edgy.

She pried one of Hermione's brown eyes open and then blew right on her pupil. Hermione's eyes flutttered a few times before they finally opened up. She looked around her room, and then found Jazzy, who was smiling. She screamed and jumped upright. Jazzy started to laugh at Hermione's reaction. But before she could get five giggles in, Harry was awake, sitting up right in the bed, and looking frantically around.

"What is it babe?" he asked, trying to find the culprit.

"Oh nothing, it's just that my little sister here has decided to wake me up in the most uncomfortable manner," Hermione explained as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What did she do?" Harry asked, wondering how Jazzy would be able to make Hermione uncomfortable.

"She blew in my eye," Hermione explained, sulking. Harry laughed because of her silly tone. Hermione rolled her eyes, poked her tongue out and wagged it up and down, causing Jazzy to bust out with laughter. "What's the time?" Hermione asked abrutly.

Harry leaned to the right to see the higlighted stance on Hermione's clock. "10:02." Hermione shurgged her shoulders.

"At least she didn't wake us up early." Harry shuddered.

"Too right. Well, I think we need some breakfast so it will be best if we get up now," he announced, throwing the silky covers off him, stretching and yawning at the same time before getting up and padded out the door to get changed.

"Well, we better get you dressed Jazzy," Hermione said to Jazzy in her adorable baby vioce while tapping her tiny button nose. Jazzy squirmed and giggled before standing up to wrap her tiny arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione scooted over to the edge of the bed and placed both feet firmly on the ground. She kissed Jazzy's forehead and walked down the long hallway to reach Jazzy's nursery. As soon as they entered, Hermione noticed the sheet tied to the bars of Jazzy's crib. She gave her sister a stern look, which Jazzy returned with a warm smile, making Hermione's heart melt. "Y'know, if you weren't so cute, you'd be dead meat now," Hermione warned her sister.

She strided over to the large oak dresser, opened it and started to look for some clothes for Jazzy to wear.

"How's this?" Hermione asked, pulling out a white cotton dress with floral pink summer prints. She dressed Jazzy in the dress, which immediately cooled her down and then went to get her shoes. On Jazzy's tiny feet she put on a pair of baby-blue Converse hi-tops and tucked the laces in. She put a thin silver headband with a fragile butterfly to keep the hair of Jazzy's face and then put a gold bangle on her wrist and gold teddy-bears in her ears.

"Don't you look adorable?" a handsome male voice entered the room. Hermione smiled to herself and spun around.

"Yes she does, as usual!" Harry took Jazzy into his arms.

"Breakfast is ready-"

"Harry! You shouldn't be making breakfast! You're the guest!" Hermione said in a high-pitched vioce. Harry pretended to be annoyed. He stamped his feet and pouted.

"Ohhhh! But I wanna make breakfast!" he whinged in a whiny voice. Hermione stuttered and made her way over to him, kissing him in a sexy manner, causing Harry to go weak at the knees.

"Mmmm. Her-mi-one-st-op," he struggled to say. Hermione pulled away, a pained look on her face. "I was about to drop Jazzy," Harry explained.

"Oh."

____________________________

**Regular P.O.V**

Hermione's mobile phone rang as soon as she got changed into jeans and a navy blue Superman shirt. She hurried to her dresser and flipped it open after she had set Jazzy on the floor, who immediately started to suck her thumb.

"Hello?"

"OHMIGAWD!" she heard a vioce shriek on the other end. Hermione held the phone away from her ear.

"Um, is that you Maddy?"

"Yes! Oh...my...God...you'll never believe who we will be seeing next Friday. Guess?"

"If it's anyone but Bon Jovi then I don't want to know," Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Better."

"Who can be better than-"

"THE JOBROS! That's right my friend, I have four tickets to see the Jonas Brothers live. And guess where it is? That's right my friend, the place where you and Harry had your first dinner together as a couple. Don't you just love me?" Maddy gushed.

"What the-? Maddy, you are awesome! You totally rock! Girl, I seriously love you...Nick is a lucky guy.." Hermione sighed and slapped a hand to her heart.

"I know! Dad offered them to play and they said yes. And, do you want to know something even better?" Maddy didn't wait for Hermione's reply. "WE HAVE V.I.P. PASSES! WE ARE GOING TO MEET THE JONAS BROTHERS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry burst into the room at top speed, clutching a piece of blank paper and swinging it aruond madly.

"What is it babe? What? I'll get it!" Harry shouted fiercly with his eyes tightly shut. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"What were you trying to do? Paper cut it to death?" Hermione grunted. Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Why were you screaming? You gave me a heart attack!" Harry put a hand to his heart for effect.

"I was screaming because next Friday, we are going to see the Jonas Brothers!" Hermione squealed quietly, for Jazzy's sake.

"Who?" Harry crinkled his nose. Hermione's mouth dropped open. She was just about to respond when they hear Maddy's speak muffled. She thought that Hermione was listening. She pressed the phone back to her ear.

"-And then we can ask if they wanna meet us for dessert...maybe we can meet Frankie...I seriously hope Nick doesn't have a girlfriend. If I wasn't dating Nick, I would totally date Nick! Isn't that ironic? I have a crush on two guys and they are both called Nick. How does that work?"

"Okay, Maddy, you are totally sending me bonkers. So, stop! Don't talk about dating Nick and wanting to date Nick because it is just confusing me! And second of all-" but she was interrupted.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You know how in love I am with Nick Jonas. And next Friday, we will meet him! It is just a dream come true! Oh, and Demi Lovato is their opening act," Maddy informed brightly.

"Oh really? Wow, I love her song "Don't Forget!" It's on my iPod. The lyrics are so amazing and so is her voice," Hermione gushed. Ever since she watched _Camp Rock, _Hermione was hooked on everything Jonas Brothers. She brought all their albums, tried to find their Bebo pages and even sent fan letters to them. Joe was her absolute favourite! He was cute, funny, smart..just what a girl wanted. Everything Harry was. Hermione was also fond of Demi Lovato. She considered her voice to be one of the best she had heard.

"Now honey, drumroll please," Maddy suddenly stated.

"Are there more surprises?"

"Yes! This is the best one! Wait for it...wait for it...wait for it-"

"Hurry up!" Hermione cried impatiently.

"Well, the Jonas Brothers are asking people to write a song for them. We have to send in our entries by Wednesday. They will announce the winner at the concert. The winner will record a duet with the JoBros and go with them to America for a couple of weeks!" Hermione screamed again. Harry blocked his ears.

Hermione just knew she was going to win, she could feel it!

"Maddy, if I win, I'll take you with me...and Harry of course. And Nick. I will have to leave Jazzy with my Auntie Mollie, so Jazzy can play with my baby cousin Grace," Hermione promised, her hands shaking in excitement.

"Okay, thanks, well, I have to go, I haven't finished breakfast. See you seen. Love ya Mullow!"

"Alright, see you soon Bolony!" Hermione clicked the 'End' button. She spun around to face Harry.

"Why did you scream again?" Hermione told him the good news. "So...bascially if you win, we all get to go to America?" Hermione nodded, biting her lip gently. "That is-" Hermione braced herself. "-So cool!" Hermione let out a big sigh of relief. She strided over to hug Harry.

"Aw thanks, I'm really glad you're okay about it!"

"Of course I am! This is your dream, there is not way in hell that I will ruin it for you. I love you," he whispered sweetly, rubbing her back.

"Me too," Hermione mumbled into his chest. Harry laughed a quiet, musical laugh.

"That's my favourite girl..." They stayed like that for a few minutes before they heard a loud cough. The broke aprt to find Jazzy smiling up at them. Hermione picked her adorable baby sister up. Jazzy snuggled into Hermione's chest. It was them that Harry realized what Hermione was wearing.

"Um, Superman?" He questioned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Duh! Superman rules!" Hermione lifted her free arm in a Superman stance.

"Ooooooookay..." Harry looked away. Hermione gasped playfully and smacked his chest lightly.

"Ow, that hurt!" Harry teased. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Stop being such a big baby!" Hermione sulked and stomped out of the room.

"Not so fast!" Harry commanded. He rushed for Hermione and started to tickle her profusely. Hermione shrieked and held onto Jazzy tightly.

"NO-HARRY-JAMES-POTTER-STOP-THIS-INSTANT!" She squirmed between her laughter.

"Why should I?" Harry asked playfully.

"BECAUSE-OTHERWISE-I'M-GOING-TO-DROP-JAZZY!" Harry immediately stopped. Hermione regained her balance and smacked his chest again. She stalked out of the room with her head held high to put Jazzy in her cot for a nap.

"Cry baby!" Harry called after her. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly tucked Jazzy in and then walked back to the hallway, with her back facing him.

"What did you just call me?" She asked quietly. Harry immediately stiffened.

"Um, nothing, I-I-I didn't-didn't mean it-" He stopped. Hermione was laughing.

"I'm not angry silly! I'm just playing with you!" Harry blushed, something he didn't do often.

"Well, in that case..." He slyly walked over to Hermione. He waited. And...

"AAAHHH! HARRY!"

All the way from the bedroom, lying in her cot was little Jazmine Ashley Granger. She listened to the teenagers laughing. Yep, Harry was definetly 'The One'. There was nothing sweeter than knowing that her sister had everything going for her. Case closed.

Jazzy turned on her side and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

A.N: Well, I'm finally finished! Sorry it's so short. Yes, Hermione and Maddy will meet the JoBros. I will try to get the next chapter out soon. In the meantime, please review! It's Kevin Jonas's birthday tomorrow! He turns 21! Wow, he is old! Kidding! I told him that. He is not talking to me. And did anyone see Demi Lovato's little sister, Dallas on _Desperate Housewives_? She is SO cute! Anyway, review and I hope you enjoyed that short chapter. It was just a filler.

Love Chicky Babe No. 1

P.S. Mullow and Bolony are the nicknames me and my BFF, Maddy, use. I'm Mullow, she's Bolony. Yes, she is Maddy in the story. Kylie and Frankie were in a pen fight! It was like WW three! And Elvis, Nick's dog, ate Joe's pants! He was literally fighting with the dog!

P.P.S Frankie is my little cousin, not Frankie Jonas. Kylie is my sister.


	12. A big fat Disappointment Please READ

**Summer of Love**

alright well i havent updated in so long so i think everyone has just lost hope on this stupid story.

i was reading thru it and OH MY GOD this story is one big stinker. It's okay in some parts but it's pretty cheesy which is totally unlike me at all. I don't do corny. Sooo....

Should I delete this story?

I'm not sure yet. I probably won't be updating any time soon but would you like me to keep this story up on this site?

Well if thanks if there was anyone who actually _liked_ Summer of Love. Maybe I should just rewrite the whole thing? Should I do that?

How about I do this: If ten ppl think I should continue or rewrite Summer of Love, then I promise I will. If not then this story will be deleted. I realize there a few mistakes made in this story that might bug some people but I'm not gonna try and make you understand the 'mistakes' from my point of view. It's a waste of time anyway.

Also, I would just like to apologize to anyone who's feelings I've ever hurt on this site. You know when you have a bad day and something else keeps happening and finally you explode? Yeah it's like that. So I'm sorry. Honestly and seriously.

So I'm a new person this year who will try very hard not to get offended by petty comments that are not worth it. And make sure I spell-check before stories go up.

Also that _The Best Summer of Our Lives _story? Yeah, my story was kinda like that I now realize. It's probably just because I admired that story so much and I put some of that story in my story without thinking about the consequences.

Yeah, I'll probably just rewrite it.

Well anyways I'm starting a new story called **Hogwarts Academy: Home of the Bitches**. I have no idea how it's gonna turn out yet so I've just written the prolouge for now if you want to read that.

That's all I have to say. Thanks for sticking by me.

Chicky Babe No. 1


	13. I Have Decided!

**Summer of Love**

**I HAVE DECIDED!!!**

As well as starting a new story; **Hogwarts Academy: Home of the Bitches, **I will also be rewriting **Summer of Love. **

I have no idea when I will start that, maybe the upcoming weekend? But I will try to have the first chapter up on this site in two weeks, max.

Thanks so much for the support

3

OH and is anyone c-ing Taylor Swift? Go if you're not coz she is absolutely amazing. When she sung "Hey Stephen" she went into block 9 and I was only in block 10 and then she sung "Fifteen" and "Tim McGraw" right in front of me and me and friend went down the stairs so we were only a metre away from her!!!!!!!!!!!! i LOVE HER!

Anyways, that's all folks.


End file.
